La chasse est ouverte!
by Shaa Zaam
Summary: Suite à un pari stupide entre James et Sirius, et à un Action/Vérité quelque peu trafiqué, Sirius et Remus se posent des questions, tandis que Peter devient de plus en plus entreprenant... Rating M par sûreté? Couple Remus/Sirius
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La chasse est ouverte!

**Auteur :** Shaa-Zaam

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, sauf les idées débiles.

**Note de l'auteure angoissée :** Bon, ceci est ma première fanfiction. Comme tout le monde, je suis assez stressée, et donc, j'attends d'avoir vos avis pour savoir si je poste la suite ou pas. Dans la mesure du possible, je répondrais à toutes les Reviews!

**Prologue :**

Sirius ferma les yeux en serrant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre le plus fort possible, et se pinça le bras.  
Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se réveille, car la scène qui se déroulait à l'instant dans le dortoir gryffondorien ne pouvait pas exister.  
Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Avec une extrême lenteur, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et retint une exclamation horrifiée.  
Manifestement, il ne rêvait pas. Il cauchemardait. Peter était en train de…

**Je sais, le prologue est extrèmement court... Mais c'est un prologue**** en même temps.^^**


	2. Petit traité de manipulation partie a

**Chapitre 1 : Petit traité de manipulation (partie a)**

Baf ! La main de Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, venait de rencontrer –et pas par hasard- la joue de James Potter, gryffondor lui aussi, et soupirant officiel de la jolie préfète.

« 327 à 0, Lily toujours en tête » nota avec un sourire un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui observait la scène. Avec un soin tout particulier, presque maniaque, Remus Lupin, gryffondor, ami de James et Lily et accessoirement loup-garou, comptabilisait dans un petit carnet bleu toutes les tentatives de séduction de James envers Lily, et donc, toutes ses défaites.

- Mais Lily-jolie….

Remus leva les yeux de son carnet pour suivre la reddition de James, qui devant le regard de sa dulcinée préféra battre en retraite et se réfugier dans le dortoir. Et la rousse préfète se tourna vers Remus, qui se prépara à écouter le couplet habituel sur « l'horrible et agaçant James Potter qui… »

- Quel horrible crétin ! Stupide, borné, prétentieux, agaçant, arrogant et égocentrique !

« Gagné. » pensa le loup en tendant une oreille compatissante à son amie.

- Comment peut-il croire un seul instant que je vais sortir avec lui ?! Il passe son temps à se comporter comme un gamin et à faire ou comploter des bêtises avec Sirius Black !

L'esprit de Remus dévia à cet instant de la conversation - qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un monologue d'une tornade rousse aux yeux verts d'ailleurs – conversation dont il connaissait par cœur le déroulement : Lily allait se plaindre un bon quart d'heure, en détaillant d'abord tous les défauts de James, puis tous ceux de Sirius – et Merlin sait si elle avait beaucoup de choses à leur reprocher à ces deux là ! – et enfin, elle ferait remarquer que Remus, en tant que second préfet de Gryffondor, ferait bien de surveiller un peu mieux ses amis.

Bon, c'est vrai que ceux-ci faisaient pas mal de bêtises. Toujours en train d'imaginer ou de réaliser de nouvelles farces, la plupart destinées aux Serpentards. On ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer en compagnie de James Potter et Sirius Black !

La voix courroucée de Lily le fit revenir sur terre.

- Cesse de sourire bêtement tu veux bien Remus ? En tant que préfet, tu devrais les empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement, pas les couvrir ! Les Maraudeurs ? Ah ! Rien qu'une bande d'adolescents attardés qui…

Remus décrocha une seconde fois. Soit-dit en passant, Lily était arrivée plus vite que d'habitude à la partie où elle lui reprochait à lui de ne pas assurer correctement son rôle de préfet.

Mais elle avait tort, tout du moins du point de vue du loup. Une bande d'adolescents, toujours en train de rire et de faire des blagues, oui. Mais attardés ? Certainement pas. Certaines des farces réalisées par les Maraudeurs avaient demandé des semaines de travail acharnées, et des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Ils étaient quatre. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et lui-même, Remus Lupin. Mais pour Remus, c'était plus que de simples camarades de dortoir avec qui il faisait bon s'mauser. Tellement plus… En effet, alors qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre sa lycanthropie, Sirius et James l'avaient deviné, et, bien loin de le rejeter, avaient tout fait pour l'intégrer encore plus et l'aider à dissimuler son problème. Ils étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis, et Peter avait fini par les suivre, même si son « petit problème de fourrure » tel que le surnommait Sirius, l'avait d'abord inquiété. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Non contents de l'accueillir à bras ouverts, ils avaient tous les trois étudiés pendant des mois pour lui faire une surprise, et devenir des animagus, afin de pouvoir l'accompagner lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Non, vraiment, Lily avait tort.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins Remus ?!

- Oui, bien sur Lily, je devrais prendre plus à cœur mon rôle de préfet.

- Humpf. Et puis, de toute façon, comment Potter peut-il continuer à penser que je vais sortir avec lui, alors qu'il ne m'écoute même pas quand je lui demande de cesser ses blagues débiles, et de retenir cet ahuri de Black ?

- C'est parce que tu n'utilises pas les bons arguments, Lily-jolie.

Le regard noir de la préfète lui fit regretter l'utilisation malcontreuse du mignon surnom donné par James. Inquiet à l'idée de devoir supporter une deuxième fois son couplet vengeur sur les gryffondors, il enchaina :

- Réfléchis un peu. James veut te plaire – même s'il s'y prend comme un véracrasse à qui on demanderait de lire. Il est aussi très très jaloux – tu devrais te souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à Théodore Abott la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de flirter avec toi. Et c'est le meilleur ami, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, de Sirius, qui lui rend bien. Sirius lui, ne ferait rien qui pourrait blesser, du moins intentionnellement « parce que, pensa Remus en lui-même, Sirius peut être vraiment abruti des fois » ou déplaire à James. Enfin, Sirius est considéré par de nombreuses personnes du sexe féminin - pour ne pas dire les trois quarts de l'école – comme le meilleur parti de ces dix dernières années, et surtout le plus beau. Et maintenant, que peux-tu faire avec ces informations ?

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Lily tandis que celle-ci réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'utiliser ce qu'elle venait d'appendre pour faire faire à James Potter exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, comme par exemple empêcher Sirius de se donner en spectacle trois fois par jour.

Et comme un sourire particulièrement machiavélique fleurissait sur ses lèvres, et qu'elle murmurait « le plus beau hein ? » pour elle-même, Remus eut quelques regrets par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire, en l'occurrence, donner un moyen de manipuler ses meilleurs amis à une lionne déjà bien redoutable habituellement.

« En même temps, se dit-il pour se rassurer, Lily aurait bien fini par trouver une idée toute seule sans mon aide. »

Mais ce que Remus ne savait pas, c'est ce que James et Sirius était en train de trafiquer dans leur dortoir – dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Remus et Peter. L'aurait-il su qu'il aurait probablement eu d'un coup beaucoup moins de regrets…

**Voila, voila, c'était le tout premier chapitre. Donc, si vous voulez la suite, ou me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez surtout pas, ça me rassurerait et m'encouragerait à écrire la suite. Merci à toutes et à tous!**


	3. Petit traité de manipulation partie b

**Chapitre 2 : Petit traité de manipulation (partie b)**

- James, je ne suis pas certain que nous devrions faire ça.

Surpris, James releva la tête pour regarder Sirius et interrompit son activité, qui consistait à teindre en rose les vêtements de Remus et en orange ceux de Peter.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il à son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ressemblait si peu à Sirius de jouer la voix de la raison.

- Eh bien… Sirius parut hésiter. Tu te souviens quand j'avais transformé tous les pantalons de Remus en jupes ? Il m'a promis de se venger de façon horrible la prochaine fois qu'il arriverait quelque chose à ses habits.

- Oh. Fit simplement James.

- Oui, oh. Acquiesça Sirius.

- Et donc, le Grrrannnddd Sirius Black se dégonfle ?

- Je ne me dégonfle pas ! C'est juste que… Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver une excuse valable.

- Sirius le dégonflé ! Sirius le dégonflé ! chantonna James, moqueur.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je ne suis pas un dégonflé !

- Prouve-le !

- Ok ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Hum…

James prit le temps de bien réfléchir, alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait demander à Sirius.

- Je sais ! Fit-il, comme pris d'une illumination soudaine. Celui de nous deux qui fera la chose la plus étonnante d'ici ce soir sera le moins dégonflé des deux ! Et on demandera aux gryffondors de nous départager.

- Ca me va, répondit Sirius, sûr de ses chances. Que devra faire le perdant ?

- Un strip-tease ce soir au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors !

- Ok. Prépare-toi à subir la plus belle humiliation de ta vie. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai une farce à mettre en place.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme sortit du dortoir et dévala les escaliers pour sortir de la tour, l'esprit entièrement concentré sur la farce qu'il voulait mettre en place.

« Ah, Sirius, Sirius… tu es vraiment trop facilement manipulable » pensa James avec un grand sourire psychopathe. « Grâce à toi, je sens que mon plan va fonctionner comme sur des roulettes ! »

Et sur ce, il termina de métamorphoser les vêtements de Remus en rose, y ajoutant des petits nœuds et des petites fleurs pour faire bonne mesure, ainsi que le symbole d'un petit chien noir pour signer son crime.

**Et donc? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	4. La chose la plus étonnante

**Chapitre 3 : La chose la plus étonnante**

- HUM HUM ! Votre attention s'il vous plait !

James eut un sourire satisfait quand tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers lui, abandonnant temporairement leurs activités. Sirius s'appuya nonchalamment au bord d'une table et croisa les bras, faisait soupirer d'envie deux filles de quatrième année qui bavaient sur lui.

- Mesdemoiselles Messieurs – oh, bonsoir, belle et adorable préfète de Gryffondor, comment allez…

- James, arrête un peu ton cirque tu veux ? On a un pari à départager.

- Oh, oui, pardon, Sirius, excuse moi. Donc, chers Gryffondors, nous souhaitons faire appel à vous pour nous départager. Sirius et moi avons fait un pari ce matin, dont je ne vous révèlerai pas l'enjeu – nous tenons à vous garder la surprise pour plus tard, n'est ce pas Sirius ? , fit-il à son ami qui se contenta de maugréer, et nous avons besoin que vous votiez pour nous départager.

Remus leva la tête du fauteuil où il s'était réfugié, près du feu, avec un bon bouquin. « Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fichu la paix aujourd'hui ! Ils étaient pris dans un de leurs paris stupides… » Et sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans la salle commune, il se replongea dans son livre.

Pendant ce temps, James avait continué son petit laïus, expliqué sur quoi portait le pari, et les élèves étaient donc en train de voter. Lily fut la dernière à voter, encouragée par ses amies, bien qu'elle n'en n'eut pas la moindre envie. Dès qu'elle eut signifié son choix au parchemin magique qui comptabilisait les points, celui-ci se transforma en confettis et une voix désincarnée s'éleva.

- Vainqueur : James Potter

- QUOI ?!

- Yes ! Je le savais que ça marcherait, je suis le meilleur, je suis le plus fort, je suis trop le plus…

- Tu as la plus grosse tête de potiron qui existe dans ce monde, ça tu peux le dire Potter. Remarqua une voix féminine et excédée.

- Mais Lily… fit le jeune homme dépité.

- James Potter tu n'es qu'un sale... !!!!

Sur ces mots, Sirius, vexé d'avoir perdu, se détourna et remonta dans le dortoir pour pouvoir bouder tranquillement.

- Pfff, quel râleur, soupira James avant de rejoindre son ami.

Remus avait relevé la tête au cri de Sirius, perplexe. Comme il n'avait rien écouté de ce que James avait raconté, et qu'il n'avait pas voté, puisqu'on l'avait déclaré, ainsi que Peter, trop partial en tant que meilleur ami des deux parieurs, il ne comprit pas pourquoi celui-ci râlait, et s'approcha de Lily, qui pouffait dans un coin, pour demander des explications.

- Ah, tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

Il haussa les épaules. S'il devait s'arrêter à chaque blague de James et Sirius… en même temps, si Sirius devait bouder dans le dortoir toute la soirée, il préférait savoir pourquoi, puisqu'il devrait en faire les frais.

- Bon, tu as du comprendre que ces messieurs ont encore fait un pari. Ils devaient réaliser la chose la plus étonnante avant la fin de la journée. Sirius a réussi à faire boire Lucius Malfoy suffisamment pour que celui-ci déclare que Black était le meilleur parti de Poudlard et que s'il n'était pas un mec, il l'épouserait volontiers. Le tout bien évidemment debout sur la table des Serpentards, pendant le repas de ce soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- D'ailleurs, tu le saurais, si tu n'avais pas sauté le repas pour lire à la bibliothèque.

De nouveau, Remus haussa les épaules.

- Remus, soupira la préfète, tu dois faire plus attention à ta santé. C'est le troisième repas que tu sautes en moins de quatre jours, et…

- Et qu'a fait James pour voler la victoire à Sirius alors ? coupa son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir une mini Pomfresh sur le dos.

- Oh, Potter ? Il n'a rien fait.

Remus la regarda, interloqué.

- Comment ça, rien fait ?

- Pas la moindre farce. Il n'a strictement rien fait. Il n'a fait aucune bêtise, aucune farce à quiconque, ne s'est moqué de personne, même pas de Severus quand il l'a croisé dans les couloirs, a fait ses devoirs bien sagement sans se plaindre, et ne m'a pas couru après de toute la journée. C'était assez… étrange en fait.

Remus avait les yeux écarquillés. James Potter ne faisant rien ? C'était comme… le monde sorcier sans Poudlard, Poudlard sans Dumbledore, Dumbledore sans Mc Gonagall, Mc Gonagall sans… Mouais bon, il était temps qu'il arrête.

- Je comprends pourquoi il a gagné alors ! Finit-il par dire en se mettant à rire doucement.

James ne faisant rien. Le Gryffondor était décidément vraiment très surprenant quand il le voulait.

Puis, il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, son inquiétude envolée. Sirius était un mauvais perdant, mais il ne bouderait pas plus de dix minutes. D'ailleurs, il devait déjà avoir fini, cela allait faire un quart d'heure qu'il avait disparu dans le dortoir avec James.

Comme il se replongeait une nouvelle fois dans son livre, la lumière de la salle commune fut soudainement tamisée, et une musique envoutante se fit entendre…

**Voici donc le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Loulou2a : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, j'espère que ce chapitre te semble tout aussi prometteur!**


	5. Charmant gage

**Blabla pré-lecture: Voici donc la suite, le chapitre 4 et le gage de Sirius. Il risque d'y avoir des réactions intéressantes...**

**Chapitre 4 : Charmant gage **

La voix de James, qui descendait l'escalier, se fit de nouveau entendre dans la salle, attirant une fois de plus tous les regards sur lui.

- Oyez, oyez, gentes dames et nobles damoiseaux, déclama-t-il en riant. Ce soir, vous allez assister à un spectacle unique et exceptionnel, rien que pour vous et seulement pour vous !

- James ? interrogea Sirius qui le suivait.

- Oui, très cher ?

- Ferme-la.

- D'accord.

Sirius se dirigea vers la table qui était au milieu de la salle, et fit un sourire charmeur aux étudiantes qui y étaient installées, leur demandant de bien vouloir aller s'installer ailleurs. Ce qu'elles firent sans discuter et en gloussant, car Sirius leur avait adressé la parole.

Lily hésitait à intervenir. Elle se méfiait de ce que James et Sirius avaient bien pu inventer encore une fois, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait actuellement rien leur reprocher. On était samedi soir, et ils s'étaient jusqu'ici contentés de mettre de la musique douce et de baisser la lumière. Elle soupira, et resta finalement assise. Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu avant d'agir.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Sirius retira ses chaussures, et monta dessus, jetant un regard fier à James, qui s'était un peu écarté, et se retenait de rire. Il remua les lèvres pour faire passer un message silencieux à son ami, et James réussit à décrypter quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Prends en de la graine mon pote ». Et Sirius se mit à danser sur la musique.

Par-dessus le bord de son livre, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que Sirius fichait ?! Il posa son regard sur James, et le vit écroulé de rire sur l'épaule de Peter, qui venait de le rejoindre, et qui fixait Sirius d'un air amusé.

Du coup, le loup-garou reporta son attention sur Sirius. Et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Où diable Sirius avait-il appris à danser de cette façon ?

Le jeune homme, debout sur sa table, se déhanchait sensuellement sur la musique, et regardait avec une satisfaction certaine les jeunes filles qui bavaient devant lui. Très lentement, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, de ses longs doigts fins et délicats, très féminins.

Une première année tomba évanouie, et Remus sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il était hypnotisé par son meilleur ami. Et que ce n'était pas normal. Mais voir Sirius danser de cette façon, comme s'il était prêt à offrir son corps à qui en voudrait, lui faisait de drôles de sensations, et lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient comme une masse soyeuse autour de son visage, dans laquelle on avait envie de glisser les doigts, et sa chemise ouverte laissait voir un ventre parfaitement plat et musclé, dont la peau semblait douce et chaude. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre et bénissant l'épais livre derrière lequel il se cachait, Remus laissa son regard planer sur la salle commune, observant les différentes réactions.

Quelques filles étaient à moitié évanouies, le reste – même celles qui étaient casées ! – bavaient sans vergogne devant l'apollon qui venait d'ôter sa chemise, provoquant des soupirs de convoitise. Plusieurs garçons avaient visiblement des penchants pour Sirius, d'après les lueurs lubriques qu'il pouvait discerner dans certains de leurs regards.

Quelques garçons le regardaient avec jalousie, et James semblait très fier de lui, tandis que Mc Gonagall, une main sur la bouche et l'autre se retenant au mur près de l'entrée de la salle commune, semblait totalement ahurie par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Il y a de quoi », se dit Remus en reportant son regard sur son ami strip-teaseur, qui était en train de faire tournoyer sa chemise à bout de bras. « N'importe qui pourrait tomber sous le charme de Sirius en le voyant ainsi, et il n'est pas étonnant que Mc Gonagall… Une minute. Mc Gonagall ?!! »

Réprimant un nouveau sursaut, Remus tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'entrée, et fut convaincu qu'il ne délirait pas. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était bien là. Et regardait bien Sirius. Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Remus. Rougissant violemment, la professeure s'enfuit de la salle commune sans demander son reste, assez choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, et, il fallait bien se l'avouer, par le fait qu'elle avait trouvé le spectacle tout à fait à son goût.

Enfin, Remus remarqua que Lily essayait d'attirer son attention discrètement en lui faisant des petits signes. Elle lui montra un bout de papier sur lequel elle venait de griffonner les mots suivants : J'ai compris, admire l'artiste.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a compris ? » se demanda le jeune homme avec perplexité, essayant de deviner ce que la jolie rousse avait l'intention de faire. Il ne resta pas longtemps dans l'attente.

- Je dois quand même reconnaitre que Sirius Black est vraiment à tomber, déclara la préfète, assez distinctement pour que James, qui se tenait juste derrière elle, et Remus, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, l'entendent.

- Je devrais peut être tenter ma chance avec lui…

Remus regarda le visage de James se tordre sous l'effet de la jalousie et de la colère. Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait en parlant à la préfère ? Il ne manquerait plus que Sirius et James se disputent à cause de lui et de sa trop grande gueule.

Sirius aussi ressentit tout de suite le changement d'atmosphère, comme si un sixième sens l'en avait averti. James le regardait d'un air furieux. Bah ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il interrompit sa danse, provoquant des grognements dépités dont il n'avait rien à faire. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta la musique et sauta en bas de la table, abandonnant l'idée de récupérer sa chemise que deux jeunes filles se disputaient dans un coin de la salle.

Allons, le spectacle est terminé pour ce soir, j'espère que vous ferez tous de beaux rêves cette nuit…

Et il emboita le pas à James qui se dirigeait sans un mot vers les dortoirs. Aussi, aucun des deux ne vit le sourire triomphant de la jeune fille.

Remus lui, ressentit comme une déception devant l'interruption de ce super strip-tease. Avant de se figer. Comment ça, déçu ?!

**Alors, est ce que ça vous plait? J'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Mais si vous n'avez pas envie, tant pis!**


	6. Les hormones, vraiment?

**Un Chapitre un peu plus court, histoire d'enbrayer par ensuite. Que pense Remus du strip-tease de son ami? Et qu'en pense Lily? J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Les hormones, vraiment ?**

- Remus ? Remus !

- Gné ? fit assez peu élégamment le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Lily.

Celle-ci venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de lui, décidée à discuter. Au départ, elle pensait se réjouir avec fierté de la façon dont elle avait fait fuir James et cesser les pitreries de Sirius, mais ensuite, elle avait vu le regard perdu de Remus.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle l'observait, ainsi que ses réactions en présence de Sirius, car elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois jeter des regards en coin à Sirius, pendant des cours par exemple, ou lors des repas, et dans son âme romantique, elle en avait conclu que Remus était secrètement amoureux de son ami. Peu importe qu'elle ne se base sur aucune preuve concrète pour décider ça, elle était sure d'elle, et trouvait que le moment était parfaitement bien choisi pour en parler.

- Ferme la bouche Remus, tu auras l'air moins idiot.

Il s'empressa d'obéir, déglutissant difficilement en se rendant compte de son comportement : depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà, il fixait, bouche ouverte, la table sur laquelle s'était tenu Sirius, se remémorant comment celui-ci avait déboutonné sa chemise, puis l'avait fait glisser lentement sur ses épaules musclées, avant de…

- Remus Lupin !

Il sursauta - décidément, il n'arrêtait pas de sursauter ces derniers temps, peut être la fatigue -, tiré de sa douce rêverie, et s'engueula mentalement de penser à des trucs pareils.

- Excuse-moi Lily, j'étais…

- En train de penser à Sirius Black en bavant comme une midinette parce qu'il te plait, coupa celle-ci sans le moindre tact.

Pour un peu, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec James au niveau de la non-subtilité. Elle se fustigea. Si elle y allait avec aussi peu de délicatesse, Remus allait forcément se braquer.

- Quoi ?! Non, non, pas du tout, tu te trompes, je…

Lily observa avec un sourire amusé son ami qui rougissait, perturbé par cette idée.

- Allons Remus, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir à fantasmer sur quelqu'un qui nous plait, même si c'est un garçon.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur Sirius ! C'est simplement que… que…

- Que tu le trouves très à ton goût !

- Qu'il ressemble à une fille ! contra-t-il.

La préfète le regarda, interloquée. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ?

- Parfaitement ! continua son homologue, qui se convainquait lui-même en développant son argument. Sirius a de longs cheveux, et moi, j'aime les filles aux cheveux longs, et comme je n'ai pas eu de petite amie depuis longtemps…

« En fait, je n'en n'ai jamais eu, et je n'en n'aurais jamais, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. », pensa-t-il, mais il préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui, et reprit.

- Il est donc normal que Sirius dansant un strip-tease –habituellement dansé par des filles je tiens à le préciser - me fasse cruellement ressentir cette absence d'amour féminin dans ma vie.

Fantasmer sur Sirius… Et puis quoi encore ? C'était son meilleur ami, et Lily racontait vraiment n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était attiré par lui qu'il se repassait le strip-tease dans sa tête, se dit-il avec une mauvaise fois totale, c'est parce que Sirius dansait extrêmement bien.

Il se leva, décidé à regagner le havre de paix de son dortoir, oublieux du fait qu'il s'y trouvait présentement un James en colère, un Sirius perplexe, et un Peter curieux de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Attends Remus, le rappela Lily, tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que la seule chose qui t'ait venu à l'esprit pendant que Sirius dansait c'est « Tiens, il serait temps que je me trouve une copine » ?

- Ca s'appelle les hormones, répondit doctement Remus. Ca se manifeste toujours à des moments inattendus.

Et sans laisser le temps à la préfète d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il prit la poudre d'escampette, la laissant clouée par la surprise à son fauteuil.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils contrariée. Elle était sûre de son idée. Elle regarda Remus et sa mauvaise volonté disparaitre dans l'escalier, et marmonna :

- Les hormones, vraiment ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Remus John Lupin…

Et elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, laissant son machiavélique esprit travailler pour elle...

* * *

**Voila, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions, et demain ou après demain... que se passe-t-il dans le dortoir entre James et Sirius pendant que Remus discute avec Lily? **


	7. Une logique sans failles

**Rebonjour, c'est encore moi! Hé non, je n'ai pas encore abandonné l'écriture de cette fic, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait pas beaucoup aux gens. Mais j'espère m'améliorer en cours d'écriture!^^**

**Et donc, un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent (j'ai un peu de mal avec la taille des chapitres, désolée). Après la mauvaise foi de Remus, nous allons donc découvrir celle de James, ainsi que son enthousiasme... assez inquiétant.**

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Une logique sans faille**

Remus grimpa les escaliers en pestant contre Lily et ses idées stupides. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Peter échevelé. Derrière lui, Sirius et James se faisaient face et s'envoyaient des insultes.

- Merlin soit loué Remus, tu es là ! s'exclama Peter. Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose, ils vont finir par se taper dessus !

Remus soupira. Le sujet de la dispute n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, vu la tête que faisait James tout à l'heure. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue au lieu de parler à Lily. Il s'avança courageusement au milieu de la pièce, résistant à l'envie tenace de laisser James et Sirius se débrouiller tous seuls. Mais, s'il faisait ça, il allait culpabiliser pendant des jours en sachant que c'était sa faute s'ils se disputaient.

- Crétin !

- Abruti !

- Voleur de petite amie !

- Pauvre con !

- STOP ! hurla Remus pour couper court à –l'absence de- discussion.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, tout en se jetant des regards de travers.

Par pur acquis de conscience, connaissant le talent de ses amis pour se disputer à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi – comme la cuisson idéale des cookies au chocolat, comme hier matin au petit déjeuner – il leur demanda de lui expliquer pourquoi ils se disputaient. Des fois que ça ne serait pas à cause de Lily, ce qui était totalement impossible.

- Il a fait son strip-tease dans le but de me voler Lily ! déclara avec une mauvaise foi impressionnante James, qui semblait oublier qu'il était à l'origine de ce strip-tease. Et qu'il avait d'ailleurs une idée derrière la tête en faisant ce pari avec ce gage à la clé.

Sirius le regarda avec colère et s'empressa de rétablir la vérité.

- Je te rappelle que TU as décidé que je devais faire ce strip-tease je te signale ! TU as lancé le pari, TU as insisté pour que je le fasse ce soir, TU n'es qu'un sale…

- STOP ! intervint une nouvelle fois Remus.

Il soupira avec lassitude. Si ces deux là continuaient comme ça, il n'aurait plus de voix avant la fin de la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, ajouta-t-il pour attirer leur attention, au moment même où James allait rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Comment ça ? fit celui-ci avec agressivité. J'ai parfaitement bien entendu Lily dire qu'elle voulait tenter sa chance avec Sirius. Et je suis sur que tu l'as entendu aussi Remus, ne nie pas !

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu tiens avec Sirius, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais !

Un instant, l'envie de trucider James traversa l'esprit de Remus. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Sirius par Merlin ! Mais il se reprit et se dit qu'il était temps de désamorcer le conflit.

- Elle a fait ça pour te rendre jaloux. Pour que tu empêches Sirius de faire n'importe quoi. Elle était encore venue se plaindre à cause de toi tout à l'heure, et je lui ai plus ou moins dis que si elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à lui pendant qu'il faisait une bêtise, tu serais tellement jaloux que tu ferais cesser Sirius aussitôt.

Il avait baissé la tête tout en parlant, et s'était légèrement crispé, attendant une probable explosion de colère de la part de James, voir de Sirius. Il savait que Peter, réfugié sur son lit en spectateur silencieux, ne ferait aucun commentaire tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que l'orage n'était pas passé. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et comme rien ne venait, il osa un regard timide vers ses amis.

Sirius était appuyé contre son lit, bras croisés, et observait James avec un sourire ironique. James lui, semblait étrangement perdu dans des pensées agréables, si on se fiait au sourire béat qu'il arborait.

Remus fronça les sourcils. James aurait du… crier, bouder, ronchonner, exprimer de la mauvaise humeur, pas avoir la tête d'un gamin qui vient de recevoir un gros cadeau pour Noël.

- James ? Tout va bien ?

- Elle m'aime ! Lily m'aime ! J'en étais sur !

D'accord. Là, James avait manifestement pété un câble.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui ! expliqua James, grand seigneur. Elle t'a parlé de moi, elle s'est intéressée à ce qui me faisait réagir !

- Elle s'est plainte de toi Prongs, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'un détail.

James balaya l'air de la main pour appuyer ses dires.

- Elle a parlé de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Habituellement, elle passe son temps à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'ignorer ! Et là, non seulement elle parle de moi, mais en plus, elle essaye de me rendre jaloux !

- Essaye ? Je trouve qu'elle a parfaitement réussi son coup moi, marmonna Sirius.

James le fusilla du regard, courroucé par cette interruption, avant de reprendre.

- Tout n'est pas perdu ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer. Ce soir, elle me fait réagir, et demain, elle me tombe dans les bras ! Nous pourrons vivre heureux, et avoir des dizaines d'enfants !

Il reprit son souffle en inspirant un grand coup, et passa la main dans le nid de hibou qui lui servait de cheveux. Cela lui donna l'air encore plus ébouriffé, mais il n'en n'avait cure.

- Mes amis, souhaitez moi bonne chance. Je vais de ce pas à la conquête de ma belle Lily, lumière de ma vie !

Et il sortit en se tenant bien droit, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard fier.

Remus avait écouté la tirade de James sans intervenir, épaté. Il savait la logique Potterienne assez discutable, voire complètement tordue, mais pour le coup, il trouvait que James avait vraiment fait très fort pour en arriver à la conclusion que les actes de Lily prouvaient que son amour était partagé.

Sirius et lui se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Peter, et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

- Mes amis, déclara Sirius dans une impeccable imitation de James, je propose d'aller observer la nouvelle tentative d'approche de Prongs !

Et comme les deux autres étaient d'accord, ils sortirent à leur tour du dortoir. Arrivants pile au bon moment…

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum quand même. C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors je tatonne un peu, je ne suis vraiment pas très sure de moi. Donc, si vous avez le courage de me laisser un petit mot, soit pour m'encourager, soit pour me conseiller d'arrêter (bon, c'est pas certain que je vous écoute dans ce cas là^^), ou encore pour me faire part de vos idées sur la suite ou de vos opinions... N'hésitez pas, ça me fera très plaisir, et je vous répondrais!**

**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour préciser à Chou que je suis nulle en anglais. Désolée donc. ^^;**

**Résumé théorique du prochain chapitre: Mais au fait, les vêtements de Remus n'étaient-ils pas roses désormais?**


	8. Un réveil difficile

**Bonjour à tous! En tout cas à tous ceux qui ont survécu et sont arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre de l'histoire. **

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot d'encouragement: Amy Bluue, Yuyaa777, EtoileDeNeige, Chou (en fait, j'ai pensé que tu parlais anglais, et vu mon niveau dans cette merveilleuse langue, je me voyais mal te répondre...^^ Merci à toi pour ton mot!), et Kithia. Merci beaucoup, grâce à vous, je n'ai pas encore abandonné!^^ Je vous ai envoyé une réponse à chaque normalement, j'espère que vous les avez reçu.**

**Bon, et maintenant, laissons tomber le blabla et passons au chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise... (auteur pas du tout stressée... du tout du tout du tout... ^^;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Un réveil difficile**

Baf ! Une nouvelle fois, la main de Lily rencontra la joue de James.

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, pas vous ? demanda Remus avec humour.

Deux ricanements étouffés lui répondirent.

- Allez les gars, on remonte, James devrait arriver bientôt, ajouta Sirius.

En silence, ils suivirent le maraudeur. Même s'ils riaient, ils étaient quand même désolés pour James et ce nouvel échec, et se préparaient à lui remonter le moral, assis sur leurs lits respectifs.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un James… Joyeux ?!

- Elle m'a giflé ! Elle m'a giflé !

- Il est encore plus mal que je ne le pensais, remarqua Sirius.

Peter et Remus hochèrent la tête tout doucement, craignant un accès de folie de la part de James s'ils faisaient un mouvement brusque.

- Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas !

- Effectivement, là, c'est un peu dur à suivre, fit Peter.

- Ou alors, James est maso ? supposa Remus ?

- Ca doit être ça, acquiesca Sirius, en regardant James comme s'il faisait partie d'une espèce particulièrement intéressante de Scrout à pétards.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, prévenez moi, ronchonna leur ami.

- D'accord, explique-nous donc pourquoi c'est tellement merveilleux de se faire taper dessus par l'amour de sa vie.

- Merci Remus. Comme je le disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, Lily m'a giflé. Mais elle a fait ça doucement ! Elle a tapé moins fort que d'habitude. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Elle commence enfin à comprendre les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi !

- Désespérant, conclurent en cœur les trois autres.

- Bah, laissez tomber, vous ne comprenez rien à l'amour. Si vous y connaissiez quoi que ce soit, ça fait longtemps que certains d'entre vous seraient casés.

C'est sur cette remarque pleine de bon sens que la discussion se termina. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive, et se couchèrent bien après minuit. Ce qui, puisqu'on était samedi, ne dérangeait pas, ils pourraient toujours faire la grasse matinée demain dimanche… Ou pas…

- AAAAAAaaaaaaahh !

Un cri particulièrement inhumain réveilla James et Peter en sursaut.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, qui nous attaque ? cria James, attrapant sa baguette qu'il cachait sous son oreiller.

Peter jeta un œil à son réveil. Sept heures. Des fois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour tomber dans ce dortoir de fous.

Il se redressa à son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et il lui fallut un petit moment pour décoder toute la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend Remus, tu es fou ? hurlait Sirius.

Celui-ci se tenait debout à côté de son lit qui semblait avoir subi une inondation, ainsi que son propriétaire, complètement trempé.

Remus reposa doucement les seaux d'eau anciennement remplis d'eau glacée, avant de se tourner vers Sirius, baguette levée.

- Ce qui me prend ? Il me semble t'avoir interdit de toucher à mes vêtements Sirius, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu m'ais écouté !

Peter se rendit alors compte de la tenue pour le moins perturbante de Remus.

Il avait un pantalon rose fuschia, parsemé de petites fleurs et de petits nœuds en ruban, entre lesquels vagabondait un petit chien noir magiquement animé, qui ressemblait de façon troublante à Padfoot.

En guise de T-shirt, il portait un débardeur à rayures parme et rose fluo, bordé d'un grand volant en dentelle rose lui aussi.

- Je n'y suis pour rien!

De ce que Peter pouvait voir, toute la malle de Remus débordait de vêtements du même type. Et le jeune homme semblait particulièrement en colère, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Je me lève ce matin, je prends une douche, je m'habille comme d'habitude et soudain, Pouf ! Me voila entièrement vêtu de rose ! Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'y es pour rien ?

Le petit chien noir, terrifié par tous ces cris, se réfugia derrière un nœud, et mit les deux pattes sur ses yeux.

James reposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et se leva prudemment. Il aurait peut-être du écouter Sirius tout compte fait. Le préfet semblait vraiment en colère.

- Remus, je ne crois pas que Sirius y soit pour quelque chose.

L'intervention de Peter était tellement inattendue qu'ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, et Remus baissa sa baguette.

Peter n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre d'autant d'attention, mais ça lui plaisait, et il continua d'une voix plus ferme.

- Bah oui, Sirius n'est pas complètement stupide non plus. S'il était vraiment à l'origine de cette farce, premièrement il n'aurait pas signé son crime, et deuxièmement, il s'en serait vanté.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui chuchotait à James :

- Pas complètement stupide ? Je dois le prendre comme un compliment alors ?

- C'est pas le moment, Pad'.

- Et puis, ajouta Peter, tu as assez bien expliqué à Sirius ce qui lui arriverait la prochaine fois qu'il toucherait à tes vêtements, Remy, tu ne le crois quand même pas assez fou pour recommencer ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Peter appelait-il Remus « Remy » ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Bah, ce n'était pas bien important.

Remus sembla convaincu par la justesse des paroles de Peter. James aussi, qui comprit que la situation allait bientôt tourner en sa défaveur. Il tenta une retraite stratégique en direction de la porte, mais Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré son réveil brutal, lui barra le chemin.

Remus se tourna lentement vers James.

- James ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

- Heu… C'était un accident ?

- Tu as cinq secondes pour disparaitre de ma vue avant que je te transforme en carpette rouge et or.

- Bye !

Et James s'enfuit précipitamment du dortoir pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Aucun doute, se balader en caleçon dans la salle commune –et risquer de se faire agresser par les filles de gryffondor- était moins dangereux que de rester dans le même dortoir que Remus. Sirius le regarda partir puis se retourna vers son ami, un sourcil haussé.

- Et c'est tout ?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Remus eut un sourire mauvais. Si Sirius n'avait pas eu peur de finir lui aussi en carpette, il aurait fait une mauvaise blague en disant que son ami avait un sourire de prédateur.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour le torturer pour le moment… Mais j'ai toute la journée pour me venger d'avoir osé poser sa baguette sur mes affaires… D'ailleurs Sirius, pour me faire pardonner pour ce matin, je te propose de m'aider, comme ça tu pourras te venger aussi. Après tout, si James n'avait pas fait son malin !

Le jeune homme regarda ses vêtements roses avec colère. Il ne savait pas comment annuler le sort.

- Attends, je m'en occupe, fit Sirius en allant chercher sa baguette.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Peter marmonna le contre sort.

- Merci Peter ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide, déclara Remus.

« Pardon ? Comment ça il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui ? Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Et depuis quand Peter se mêle-t-il de réparer les bêtises de James et de s'occuper de Remus ? C'est mon travail ça ! »

Ces récriminations silencieuses prirent fin quand Remus, désormais de bonne humeur, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous attends en bas pour aller déjeuner, à tout de suite !

Il descendit dans la salle commune, qu'il trouva déserte, et se demanda où était passé James.

Celui-ci, habillé par magie, avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une activité qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer, et le couloir du troisième étage lui semblait propice à l'exercice. Une voix amusée le tira de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

James se redressa, surpris.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec les affaires de Monsieur Lupin vous savez. Il risque de vous rendre votre farce au centuple.

« Mais comment il sait ça, lui ? » se demanda le brun avec perplexité.

Avant qu'il ait pu penser à répondre, le directeur s'éloigna, et, disparaissant au bout du couloir, il lança une remarque sibylline.

- Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, la salle 308 est propice aux nouveaux départs…

* * *

**Bon voilà. Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'ai modifié plusieurs fois ce chapitre avant d'en être à peu près satisfaite, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivée à faire passer exactement ce que je voulais dedans. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur James, ses bonnes résolutions, et la salle 308. Il sera donc plus gnangnan, mais pour réparer ça, il sera probablement posté en même temps ou presque que le chapitre suivant. **

**C'est juste un mauvais mmoment à passer. Ensuite, ne vous en faites pas, on retourne s'occuper de Sirius et Remus!^^**


	9. Salle 308

**Bien le bonsoir à toutes et à tous (le tous est peut être superflu non? Y a-t-il des garçons qui lisent cette histoire? ^^)**

**Comme vous avez du le remarquer, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster ce chapitre. Allez-y, vous pouvez me lancer la première pierre, et la dernière aussi. A vrai dire, j'hésitais vraiment à poster ce chapitre, j'ai donc utilisé l'appe à un ami, puis le 50/50, et finalement, deux voix contre la mienne l'ont emporté et je le poste en ce soir béni. Ou maudit selon les points de vue.**

**Et donc, un grand merci à Yuya777 qui est devenue ma bêta lectrice (la pauvre, vous pouvez la plaindre) et qui a relu, corrigé, commenté ce chapitre.**

**Bon, je vais cesser le blabla ici je pense, et juste préciser que ce chapitre fait dans le romantico-gnangnan, concerne exclusivement James, et que vous pouvez le passer pour lire le chapitre suivant qui sera posté dans les prochaines minutes, avec le retour de Sirius, Remus, et toute la troupe.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Salle 308**

James avait hésité pendant un long moment à se rendre en salle 308. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'une salle de classe pouvait bien faire avec un départ. Le départ de quoi d'ailleurs ? D'une course ? Non, Dumbledore avait parlé d'un nouveau départ. Donc, ça concernait quelque chose qui avait déjà eu lieu. Mais pourquoi le recommencer ?

Après dix minutes de cet intense exercice de réflexion, James soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire le vieux fou. Ca irait beaucoup plus vite de se rendre directement en salle 308, même s'il n'était que sept heure trente du matin. Le jeune homme savait que la plupart du temps, le directeur était de bon conseil, quoiqu'il donne l'impression d'être toujours à côté de la plaque.

Il se dirigea donc vers la classe, tout en se remémorant quelques sorts utiles de défense et de protection. De bon conseil oui, mais vieux farceur aux idées tordues, encore plus. Arrivé devant la porte entrouverte, il prit une inspiration et la poussa doucement. Elle eut la gentillesse de pivoter sans faire le moindre bruit. Dans le fond de la classe, concentrée sur un livre, se tenait une personne que le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir. Il hésita à repartir par là d'où il était venu, profitant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, mais il comprit soudain pourquoi il était là, et ce que le directeur voulait dire par nouveau départ. C'est lui qui devait prendre un nouveau départ, arrêter ses bêtises, et montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment. Et c'était probablement sa seule chance.

Alors il s'avança lentement vers le fond de la classe.

Lily était assise devant un bureau du fond de la classe, en train de réfléchir à divers scénarios ayant pour but de rapprocher Remus de Sirius. Elle était venue pour travailler ses devoirs, en témoignaient le livre ouvert derrière elle et les papiers éparpillés un peu partout sur la table, mais elle avait vite abandonné ce sujet peu intéressant pour un autre beaucoup plus à son goût, jouer les marieuses.

Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête avec méfiance, pour découvrir James planté devant elle.

« C'est bizarre, il a l'air… nerveux ? » se dit-elle avec surprise.

C'est cela, plus qu'autre chose, qui évita au jeune homme de se prendre une claque d'entrée de jeu. Perturbée par son air de petit garçon tout timide, si différent du Potter arrogant qu'elle connaissait, elle décida de faire l'effort de l'écouter, des fois qu'il aurait quelque chose d'important à dire. Ou d'intelligent. Ce dont, soyons honnêtes, elle doutait fortement.

James rattrapa tout le courage qu'il avait en stock, et récupéra ses quelques neurones qui tentaient de fuir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se plante cette fois ci, son futur était en jeu !

- Salut Lily, ça va ?

- …

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas jeté d'entrée qu'elle n'allait pas le faire, et ça se sentit dans son regard. James reprit, mal à l'aise.

- Heu, oui, bon. Ecoute Lily, voila… j'ai réfléchi, et… Tu vois, par rapport à hier avec Remus… Enfin, tu sais, je tiens vraiment à toi, et, s'il faut que Sirius et moi on arrête de faire des bêtises pour que tu me laisses une chance, alors c'est d'accord.

- Pardon ?

Lily se leva et se pencha légèrement vers James, et une légère inquiétude traversa son regard.

- Potter ? Tu as bu combien de bièraubeurres exactement ?

Elle fit un mouvement pour poser sa main sur le front du garçon, voir s'il avait de la fièvre, mais celui-ci, quoique ravi à l'idée qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, l'en empêcha, serrant sa petite main aux doigts fins au creux des siennes.

- Non, Lily, je n'ai pas bu, et je suis sérieux. J'ai compris hier que tu étais beaucoup plus importante pour moi que les blagues que je fais avec Sirius, et, bon, bien sur, je ne laisserais pas tomber Sirius, c'est mon frère, mais, je vais essayer de faire moins de bêtises, pour te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien, sur qui on peut compter. Un nouveau départ en quelque sorte. Pour toi.

« Il a les mains douces… » se dit Lily, ce qui n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec ce que James venait de déclarer.

Elle resta silencieuse, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il l'avait vraiment pris par surprise là. Déjà hier, quand il avait passé toute la journée sans faire la moindre bêtise… Et puis, en discutant avec Remus, elle avait appris à le connaitre mieux, et savait qu'il n'était pas aussi con qu'il en avait l'air. Simplement, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle repoussait ses avances, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la moindre raison de lui laisser une chance. Et maintenant…

Comme le silence devenait pesant, James lâcha la main de la jeune fille, persuadé que c'était fichu, et il fit deux pas en arrière. Tout son courage l'abandonnait désormais, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester dans cette salle de classe plus longtemps.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand la jeune fille le fit s'arrêter.

- Je te crois.

Il crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre, et n'osa pas se retourner.

- James.

Lily s'était rapprochée, et se tenait maintenant juste derrière lui, souriant doucement.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas si nul que tu en avais l'air tu sais. Mais, tu ne m'en as jamais donné la moindre preuve. Aujourd'hui, si. Alors ne change pas trop, ça serait ennuyant.

Il sentit qu'elle lui prenait la main, et il se tourna vers elle, n'osant croire à sa chance.

- Alors ça veut dire…

- Que je connais un préfet de Serdaigle particulièrement agaçant et qui mérite que les Maraudeurs s'occupent de son cas. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques idées leur proposer…

- Vous me semblez bien dévergondée Mademoiselle Evans…, souffla James, ravi.

- C'est parce que j'ai de mauvaises fréquentations Monsieur Potter…, rigola la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à se dévisager en souriant, puis Lily reprit la parole.

- Dis moi, est ce que Black est célibataire ?

* * *

**Voila. Mhum bon. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, passons à la suite voulez vous? ^^;**

**Tout de suite, la suite: Chapitre 9: Le dimanche c'est vengeance, partie a !**

**PS: Spéciale dédicace à Pilou et à ces reviews très encourageantes, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans la suite. (ou ne plus te décevoir, selon comment tu as supporté ce chapitre. ^^;)**

**PS 2: spéciale dédicace bis à MissTako-chan, promis, je ne dirais plus que ma fic n'est pas bien. J'ai plein de synonymes en réserve.^^**


	10. Le dimanche, c'est vengance ! partie a

**Voila voila oublions les errements du chapitre précédent voulez vous? Retournons donc à nos moutons, nos papillons, nos garçons aux hormones défaillantes.**

**Pas grand chose à dire pour présenter ce chapitre, à part que je remercie une nouvelle fois Yuya777 de l'avoir relu. (Ah oui, et qu'il est en deux parties, pour celles/ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le titre, la deuxième partie n'étant pas pour aujourd'hui.^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le dimanche, c'est vengeance ! (partie a)**

Remus dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Il avait tenté de résister au sommeil en attendant Sirius et Peter, mais au bout de trois quart d'heure, il avait craqué, et glissé dans l'inconscience. Sirius avait beaucoup de qualité, mais la rapidité à se préparer n'en n'avait jamais fait partie.

Soudain, une légère odeur de musc lui chatouilla les narines, et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui caressait la joue pour le réveiller. Le temps qu'il réussisse à ouvrir les yeux, ne lui restait que le souvenir de cette sensation.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher Peter, il était en train de dormir ! déclara Sirius à son ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tous les deux debout devant le fauteuil de Remus.

Celui-ci les regarda avec perplexité, et se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Pourtant, dans le mouvement qu'il fit pour se lever, il se rapprocha de Sirius, et remarqua que celui-ci sentait le musc. Il s'arrêta, troublé.

- Sirius ? Tu as mis de l'eau de toilette aujourd'hui ?

- Hum hum.

- Il en a vaporisé partout dans le dortoir, signala Peter en soupirant, et il m'a poursuivi pour que j'en mette aussi. J'ai l'impression d'empester à des kilomètres.

- Ah.

Remus n'osa rien ajouter sur le sujet. Il se voyait mal demander à ses amis si l'un d'entre eux lui avait chatouillé la joue pour le réveiller. Surtout qu'il avait probablement du imaginer tout ça. Oui, c'était probablement ça. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois ! S'il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait même finir par imaginer que Lily et James sortaient ensemble, ou que Peter le draguait. N'importe quoi !

_Plus tard dans la journée…_

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi la Sinistra me regarde depuis tout à l'heure en gloussant ? souffla Sirius, excédé.

Depuis un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient à table pour le repas du midi, la professeur d'Astronomie n'avait cessé de rire et de rougir en jetant des coups d'œil qu'elle devait penser discrets à la table des gryffondors.

- Aucune idée, marmonna Remus, de mauvaise humeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est cet ahuri de Potter ? Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus depuis ce matin.

- Ouh, tu dois être sacrément en colère pour l'appeler par son nom. Sinistra a trouvé ton strip-tease excellent Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'elle te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Emily s'assit en cachant un sourire triomphant : elle avait l'attention des maraudeurs rien que pour elle ! Bon, d'accord, seulement deux sur les quatre, l'un était aux abonnés absents, et l'autre n'en n'avait manifestement rien à faire, et s'occupait de son assiette. Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et ça, c'était génial.

- Et bien… commença-t-elle, je suis allée en salle des profs ce matin, parce que je devais rendre un devoir, vous savez, je n'avais pas eu le temps de…

Elle s'interrompit devant l'air désintéressé de Sirius. Hum, pas comme ça qu'elle allait réussir à le séduire.

- Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'ai entendu Sinistra dire à Chourave qu'elle préférait de loin les spectacles donnés par Sirius aux vacances en Ecosse de Mc Go. Et Chourave a répondu qu'elle espérait que Mc Gonagall avait retiré son souvenir de la pensine avant de la rendre à Dumbledore, ou celui-ci risquait d'avoir des surprises.

Les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène : Dumbledore, tranquille dans son bureau, en train de mater Sirius en suçotant un bonbon au citron. Celui-ci grimaça, dégoûté et voulut changer de sujet pour ôter cette affreuse image de sa tête, tout en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Il remarqua que Remus avait eu la même réaction.

- Alors Remus, à quoi as-tu donc passé ta matinée, puisque tu n'as pas pu travailler et faire tes devoirs ?

- Sirius, tu devrais éviter de me rappeler que tu as caché toutes mes affaires, et qu'à cause de toi, je ne peux pas m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Tu as de la chance que j'aie déjà fini ceux pour toute la semaine pro...

- Salut tout le monde ! Encore en train de parler boulot Remus ? On est dimanche, il faudrait que tu te détendes !

Sirius fronça les sourcils comme son ami s'installait tout naturellement à la table.

- Dis donc toi, on peut savoir où tu étais passé toute la matinée ? Entre Remus qui boudait et Peter qui est resté dans son coin, je me suis ennuyé !

- Oh, et bien, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser Rem' pendant quelques heures, répondit James innocemment.

Tout à la pensée de sa matinée avec la belle Lily, qu'ils avaient décidé de garder secrète pour le moment, il attrapa le verre que Remus venait de lui remplir et le vida d'un trait, avant de reprendre.

- Et puis, j'ai des idées à vous proposer, pour nous payer la tête de Hawkins, le préfet de Serdaigle ! On pourrait… Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça Pad ?

- Tu devrais regarder tes mains Jamesie.

- Mes… Aahh !

James regarda avec effroi ses mains, avant de prendre une cuillère pour essayer d'y voir son reflet. Il grimaça avec horreur devant les pustules roses et vertes qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de sa peau visible. Il se tourna vers le loup-garou assis à côté de lui, tandis que les autres élèves ricanaient devant la couleur de peau inédite du Maraudeur.

- Remus ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire ?

- Heu… c'était un accident ? fit son ami en singeant James plus tôt dans la journée.

- …

Tout à leur contemplation des pustules colorées, aucun gryffondor ne remarqua le discret signe de remerciement que Remus adressa à la table des Serpentards. Et chez les vert et argent, seul réagit celui à qui ce salut était destiné.

Un rictus sardonique éclaira le visage de Severus Snape. Il détestait les maraudeurs, en particulier James et Sirius, et cette inimitié était telle que lorsque Remus lui avait demandé une potion pour se moquer de James, il avait accepté sans hésiter, bien que haïssant aussi Remus, surtout pour sa façon de ne jamais intervenir lorsque ses amis gryffondors s'attaquaient à lui. Et puis, il ne risquait rien dans cette petite vengeance contre James, après tout, qui penserait que le « gentil et doux » Remus pourrait s'allier avec un serpentard pour ridiculiser son ami ? Severus pensa en lui-même que le jeune préfet pouvait se montrer redoutable quand il était en colère…

La fin du repas se passa dans les rires, tandis que tous les sorts que Remus avait lancé_s_ pour se venger s'abattaient sur le pauvre James. Après les pustules, celui-ci dut demander à Sirius de lui couper sa viande, tous les couteaux qu'il essayait d'attraper disparaissant mystérieusement. Tous les aliments qu'il mangea avaient le goût du poulet au citron, ce qu'il détestait. Et suite à un regrettable accident, le chou à la crème du dessert termina sa course sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier au lieu d'arriver gentiment dans son assiette.

Mais le gryffondor n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre me semble moins catastrophique que le précédent non? Qu'en pensez vous?**

**La suite, bientôt (je vais essayer de me mettre à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, non?)**

**Chapitre 10: le dimanche c'est vengeance ! (partie b)**


	11. Le dimanche, c'est vengance ! partie b

**Bonjour à tout le monde!**

**Comme prévu, voici la suite de l'histoire, et la suite de la vengeance de Remus donc.^^**

**Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier de nouveau ma bêta, la super Yuya777 qui bosse aussi pour que cette histoire soit parfaite, donc, voila. Merci Yuya!^^**

**Et, je fais aussi un petit coucou à Pilou: ça y est, tu vas savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant!^^**

**Bon, comme on m'a fait remarqué qu'il n'était pas bien de dénigrer son histoire, maintenant, je me tais.^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin pour avoir vos impressions!^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le dimanche, c'est vengeance ! (partie b)**

Après le repas, James décida d'aller se changer les idées en volant sur son balai. Il adorait le quidditch, et pas juste parce qu'il pouvait se pavaner après une victoire. C'était un jeu qu'il appréciait, et il n'aimait rien tant que voler sur son balai, avec la sensation grisante de vitesse et de liberté que le vol lui procurait.

En fait, il y avait quand même une chose qu'il aimait encore plus que ça. Lily. Il regrettait vraiment sa blague à Remus désormais : dire que ça s'arrangeait tout doucement avec Lily, qu'ils avaient discuté calmement et tout et tout –même s'il s'était encore fait jeté quand il lui avait encore proposer de passer directement à l'étape « on sort ensemble et c'est l'amour fou »- et maintenant, il avait la peau verte et rose et devait passer pour un abruti fini.

Il soupira et lança un coup d'œil vers ses amis qui le suivaient de loin, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Tout est prêt Sirius ?

- Oui Rem', j'ai même ajouté quelques améliorations…

- Comment ça des amélio… ?

- Hé Remus ! Il parait que c'est toi qui es responsable de la nouvelle couleur de Potter ?

Lily venait de les rejoindre avec quelques amies. Elles se promenaient dans le parc quand elles les avaient vus passer, et Lily avait proposé d'aller observer cet extraterrestre de plus près. Elle et James avaient décidé de ne pas révéler qu'ils s'étaient vus, et de ne rien changer pour le moment à leurs façons d'être. Alors, elle n'allait certainement pas se priver d'une bonne tranche de rigolade aux dépends du gryffondor !

Remus soupira avant de répondre. Est-ce qu'on pouvait arrêter de lui couper la parole toutes les cinq minutes ?! Ah, si James et Lily avaient bien un point commun, c'était leur impolitesse !

- Effectivement, il se trouve que j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec James, et qu'une petite potion m'a semblé la bienvenue.

- Au fait Remus, jusque quand comptes-tu pourrir la vie de James exactement ? demanda Sirius de la même façon qu'il aurait commenté le temps, c'est-à-dire, pas inquiet pour deux mornilles pour son ami.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse pour cet « accident » et qu'il promette de ne pas recommencer. J'ai encore plein de surprises en réserve s'il n'a pas déjà compris…

Remus avait l'air particulièrement désinvolte en disant cela, et Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était très fier de son petit Moony, devenu tellement grand qu'il faisait désormais ses propres farces sans que ses amis ne l'entrainent avec eux. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

Si Remus avait été une fille, Sirius lui aurait probablement demandé sur le champ de l'épouser ! D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé par une fille, se dit le jeune Black en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Lily surprit ce coup d'œil et sourit. Ah, avec un peu d'effort, elle allait réussir à les mettre ensemble ces deux là, non mais ! D'ailleurs, il était temps de lancer son nouveau plan d'attaque. Elle s'approcha de son ami préfet, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Je trouve que vous faites une bonne équipe, toi et Sirius, tu sais ? Vous allez très bien ensemble.

Remus se demanda si le calamar géant du lac serait d'accord pour faire disparaitre le corps de Lily une fois qu'il l'aurait assassinée. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir plus longtemps à un plan, Peter intervint, se mettant entre deux, et poussant Lily sans ménagement.

- Dites donc, vous ne trouvez pas que le balai de James lui va bien au teint ?

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés au terrain de quidditch, et avaient donc une vision parfaite de James, qui venait de découvrir son balai. Enfin, ce qui avait du être, autrefois, avant l'intervention de Sirius et de Remus, son balai.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai mis des protections que seuls les Maraudeurs peuvent retirer sur mon balai ? » se demanda le jeune homme avec désespoir. Il était tellement choqué que son cri d'horreur était resté coincé en travers de sa gorge. Il jeta un œil à ses amis, puis à Lily et ses copines, qui étaient explosées de rire, et une nouvelle fois, regretta d'avoir touché aux affaires de Remus.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la chose. Comme l'avait remarqué Peter, celle-ci s'accordait à merveille à sa nouvelle couleur de peau. Le manche du Nimbus était rose fluo, avec des petites touches de rouge, et les brindilles étaient désormais bleues. Le tout agrémenté de petites plumes vertes à l'avant, formant comme une touffe d'herbe, et un chien noir gambadait joyeusement tout du long en aboyant.

Remus était le seul à ne pas rire, et il se retenait fortement, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Probablement un regrettable incident James, fit-il avec un air faussement compatissant.

Le joueur de quidditch fit la moue, et eut un sursaut de fierté.

- Si vous croyez que ça m'empêchera de voler ! Je suis même sur que cette couleur me portera chance pour réaliser des figures époustouflantes !

Déterminé, il enfourcha son engin, et décolla. Avant de pousser un cri de surprise étranglée lorsque son balai se cabra, et fonça à toute vitesse… en marche arrière.

- Remus !! hurla-t-il, furieux.

- Ah non, là, ce n'est pas moi ! répondit le jeune préfet, aussi surpris que lui.

- Non, ça c'est moi, déclara Sirius qui avait enfin cessé de rire. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié mon réveil ce matin. J'ai donc décidé de rajouter ma petite touche personnelle à l'idée de Remus. Et je vais vous dire, pas simple à trafiquer ce balai !

Sirius restant Sirius, s'il pouvait se vanter quelque peu au passage de ses talents sorciers, il n'allait pas oublier de sauter sur l'occasion. Il hésita à se lancer dans une grande explication du pourquoi du comment du bidouillage de balais, mais laissa tomber, conscient que personne ne l'écouterait.

- Des figures époustouflantes tu as dis, Potter ? Effectivement ! ricana une des copines de Lily, rouge tellement elle riait.

James abandonna, et fit revenir son balai sur terre, avec difficulté. Il en descendit, et se dirigea vers Remus.

- D'accord. Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas du toucher à tes vêtements, surtout que Sirius m'avait prévenu. Je m'excuse, et je ne le referais plus, d'accord ?

Avec inquiétude, il se demanda si Lily avait assez repris son souffle pour pouvoir remarquer combien il était sérieux et capable d'assumer ses bêtises. Non, parce que bon, quand même, il était en train d' s'excuser !

- Moi ça me va, sourit Remus en retour. Tiens, avale ça, tu es vraiment affreux avec ces pustules, on dirait un gobelin qui aurait attrapé la varicelle.

- La vari-quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Laisse tomber Sirius, c'est pas de ton âge, marmonna Peter.

Seul le concerné l'entendit, et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. « Non mais c'est quoi le problème de Peter aujourd'hui ? Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant ! » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, car James lui sauta dessus.

- Paddy, tu veux bien réparer mon balai maintenant ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

**Voila voila.. Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'ai hâte de le savoir.^^**

**Prochain chapitre : Sirius s'ennuie... mais jouer à action et vérité est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?^^**


	12. Actions et réactions font sensation

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Qui dit lundi dit nouveau chapitre. En espérant que je tienne le rythme encore un moment.^^**

**Alors, un habituel merci à Yuya777, bêta lectrice de choc qui est actuellement plongée jusqu'au cou dans ses révisions, une petite pensée pour elle et pour tous ceux qui sont actuellement dans le même cas.**

**Et puis, une petite réponse aux reviews anonymes, donc, merci à Kimy, voici la suite, en espérant qu'il y aura assez d'humour pour toi!^^ **

**Ma revieweuse anomyme préférée, j'ai nommé Pilou: Et bien, tu vas avoir une minuscule petite idée dans ce chapitre ci de ce que Peter prépare... J'espère que ça te plaira.^^ Et Oui, James a une nette tendance à vérifier ses arrières, il ne va pas s'excuser pour rien non plus!^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bon, et maintenant, place au chapitre 11!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Actions et réactions font sensation.**

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'extrême amabilité et l'obligeance de me rappeler pour quelle raison j'ai accepté de jouer à ce jeu ? demanda Lily d'un ton morne.

- Parce que comme pour moi, on ne t'a pas laissé le choix Lily, répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Les copines de Lily la grondèrent, d'une façon qu'elles estimaient discrète.

- Fais un effort Lily ! Les maraudeurs nous ont proposé de jouer avec eux ! C'est Sirius Black qui l'a proposé tu te rends pas compte ?

Lily soupira. Mouais, elle se souvenait maintenant. Après dix bonnes minutes de négociations, supplications et menaces diverses, James avait fini par renoncer, et se faire à l'idée que son ami n'était pas prêt de remettre son balai d'aplomb. D'ailleurs, Lily se demandait si c'était vraiment juste pour le plaisir d'ennuyer James ou si c'était simplement que Black ne savait pas comment réparer l'engin volant.

Enfin bon. Donc James avait cessé de se lamenter sur son sort, déjà bien content d'avoir retrouvé son… comment avait-il dit déjà ? « Teint de pêche naturellement rosé et délicat ». Une vraie fille ce type, quand on y pensait. Et donc, ils s'étaient tous installés dans l'herbe pour discuter, bien gentiment. Si elle avait du être honnête, Lily aurait avoué qu'en fait, Emily l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait menacé de dévoiler à l'école entière la photo où, complètement ivre, elle chantait à la gloire de Potter le dieu du quidditch si elle ne s'asseyait pas dans l'herbe avec les autre pour discuter.

« Avec des copines comme ça, qui s'encombrerait d'ennemis ? » pensa Lily, désabusée. Bon, en même temps, l'épreuve n'était pas si terrible : James ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus, et Emily se focalisait exclusivement sur Sirius, Remus ayant sorti un livre d'on ne sait où et l'ignorant royalement. Peter et la deuxième amie de Lily, Tatiana, discutaient tranquillement.

Mais, bien évidemment, Black n'avait pas su rester tranquille plus de trois minutes, ne se sentant apparemment pas concerné par les tentatives d'approches d'Emily. Et il avait fini par dire d'un ton suppliant :

- James… Je m'ennuie…

- T'as qu'à réparer mon balai.

- … Non. Et je m'ennuie quand même. Remus, je m'ennuie.

- Hum hum., fit le préfet qui s'en fichait royalement.

Sirius avait fait la moue, arraché le livre des mains de Remus et déclaré de nouveau :

- JE M'ENNUIE.

Les trois autres maraudeurs avaient alors cessé leurs activités respectives pour essayer de trouver un dérivatif à l'ennui de leur ami. Lily se demandait s'ils faisaient ça par amitié envers le jeune Black ou bien parce que celui-ci pouvait se montrer franchement agaçant quand il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, James avait proposé de jouer à Action et Vérité. Lily, sentant le piège, avait tenté un repli stratégique à ce moment là, mais Emily et Tatiana l'avaient retenu, la première parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir, et la seconde parce qu'elle trouvait les Maraudeurs rigolos.

Et donc, elle était assise dans l'herbe, à jouer à ce jeu stupide, avec des gens stupides, en particulier ce dérangé de Sirius Black. Mais, au nom du ciel, pourquoi voulait-elle caser le gentil et doux Remus avec un dérangé pareil ? Ah oui… parce qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'est ce qui leur fallait à tous les deux.

- Bon Evans ! Tu la fais cette action, ou tu préfères un gage ? On ne va pas t'attendre pendant des heures non plus.

- Ferme la Black, ça nous fera des vacances, répondit la préfète sur un ton hargneux. Et toi, bouge tes fesses Potter, allons à cette cuisine et ramenons les bièraubeurres de Monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, la jolie rousse se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas. En fait, elle était ravie que Sirius leur ait imposé comme action, à elle et James, d'aller ensemble chercher de quoi boire et manger à la cuisine. Elle comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit pour mettre au point un plan d'action avec le jeune homme. Ainsi, ils pourraient profiter du jeu pour faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens. Action, Vérité, et Triche, le trio parfait !

Emily regarda ses amis s'éloigner - oui, ses amis, et peu importe que James Potter soit incapable de retenir son prénom, ça serait son ami quand même, c'était bon pour sa réputation ! – et se tourna vers l'objet de ses désirs, qui mâchonnait un brin d'herbe. Après un temps de silence où elle se contenta de contempler le jeune homme, elle finit par demander :

- Au fait Sirius, à quoi elle ressemble, ta petite amie idéale ?

- Pas à toi, pourquoi ? répondit le jeune homme d'un ton nonchalant.

- Pour rien, je me demandais juste.

Décidément, il était coriace. Dépitée, elle se retourna vers son ami aux cheveux châtains. Il lui plaisait bien aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Et toi Remus ?

Moi ? Heu...

- « Mais pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle d'abord ? Bon sang, si c'est encore une des manigances de Lily, je… »

- Tiens, voila tes bièraubeurres Siri ! annonça James en lançant une bouteille à son ami.

Lily le suivait, l'air boudeur, quelques mètres derrières, les bras chargés de nourritures diverses.

- Alors on en était où ? s'inquiéta Peter.

Lui aussi voulait profiter de ce jeu à sa manière…

- C'est à moi de choisir. Remus ! Action ou Vérité ?

Le préfet tourna le regard vers son homologue, inquiet. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il n'osa pas dire Action, de crainte qu'elle ne l'oblige à se jeter sur Sirius ou quelque chose du même goût.

- Vérité…

- Très bien. Quand as-tu fantasmé sur une fille pour la dernière fois ?

- …

Et s'il l'assassinait un soir de pleine lune, ça pouvait passer pour un accident ? Retenant une remarque désagréable, il se força à réfléchir à la question.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fantasmé sur une fille, c'était… heu… cet été. Une fille très jolie. Grande, fine, de longs cheveux noirs et un petit air aristocratique qui ne la quittait jamais. Et un nom bizarre aussi… Zaniah. Un nom d'étoile, Remus avait fait des recherches. C'est marrant en fait, en y repensant bien, c'était Sirius au fémi… Remus bloqua pendant quelques secondes sur cette pensée avant de secouer la tête, inconscient des regards curieux qui l'observaient en attendant sa réponde. Elle ressemblait à Sirius, et alors ? Ca ne voulait rien dire. Absolument rien.

« Je trouve beau les cheveux longs. Et noirs. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius. Désolé Lily, mais tu te fais vraiment des idées avec n'importe quoi. »

S'étant lui-même rassuré à ce sujet, c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il répondit à Lily.

- Cet été. Et cette fille était vraiment très belle. Emily, action ou vérité ?

Ah, si Lily croyait qu'elle pouvait se mêler de sa vie privée comme ça ! Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !

- Hum… Vérité !

- Ca te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ? On pourrait sortir ensemble…

Un hyppogriffe passa, le temps que tous comprennent bien ce que Remus sous-entendait.

- C'est hors de question ! hurla soudain Sirius, je suis prioritaire !

- Prioritaire pour quoi ? demanda James avec malice, pour sortir avec Remus ?

- Que… quoi… Mais non enfin !

Pour le coup Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il avait réagi aussi brusquement. Remus pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait !

Peter prit alors part à la discussion.

- Moi je dirais oui si Remus me demandait ça.

Un deuxième hyppogriffe passa, et prit le temps de faire une pirouette avant que Peter n'ajoute, un peu gêné par tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

- Bah oui quoi, je veux dire, Remus, il est plutôt bien non ? Gentil, intelligent, drôle... pour une fille, ça doit être le petit ami parfait.

A ce moment là, James, oubliant le plan soigneusement élaboré plus tôt, se mit à rigoler en appelant Remus « Mister Perfect Boy-Friend », au grand ennui de celui-ci, qui le tapa sur la tête avec son livre.

Puis, le jeu continua joyeusement, même si Sirius semblait pensif par moment et Peter un peu triste.

- Remus, action ou vérité ?

- Action, James, action.

« Lui, il ne peut pas être aussi tordu que Lily dans ses actions, au pire, il me demandera de convaincre Sirius de réparer son balai. » pensa le loup.

- Super ! Fais une déclaration d'amour à un des garçons ici présent !

- QUOI ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

- Attention Remus, si tu ne le fais pas, le gage sera de l'embrasser en plus !

Remus était désespéré. Mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? En plus, ses options étaient fortement réduites. S'il choisissait James, celui-ci déblatèrerait sans fin sur son charme inégalable. S'il prenait Sirius, Lily sauterait probablement au plafond –façon de parler, vu qu'ils étaient dehors. Restait donc Peter.

- Peter, tu sais, toi et moi, on se connait depuis longtemps… Et, vois tu, depuis un moment, je me dis que… mes sentiments, envers toi, ne sont plus ceux d'un ami. J'ai de drôles de pensées quand je te vois, et, je me suis rendu compte que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment génial. Tu es intelligent, très mignon, et bon… enfin… je t'aime.

Remus retint un soupir de soulagement, sa corvée finie, et se tourna vers James avec un sourire triomphal.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je t'aime Remus.

* * *

**Alors? Alors? ^^**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? C'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire un action-vérité, je ne voulais pas le faire trop long non plus, qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, mais je voulais réussir à y caser ce qui était important de mon point de vue...**

**J'attends donc vos réactions! Que j'espère positives et/ou constructives.^^**

**Prochainement: Peter est-il sérieux? Emily va-t-elle abandonner ses tentatives de conquête du grand Sirius Black? La réponse à toutes ces questions la semaine prochaine!^^**


	13. Comploti, complota

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont résisté aux 11 premiers chapitres! Voici le douzième, histoire de vous achever.^^**

**Alors, un petit coucou à ma bêta: Salut Yuya777! **

**Et mes deux revieweuses anomynes!**

**Bonjour Pilou, j'epsère que tu vas bien! Et oui, nul doute que Lily doit amèrement regretter d'avoir cédé à l'appel de l'alcool. Le chantage c'est pas joli!^^ Et Sirius.. effectivement, ce n'est pas facile. Surtout quand on est décidé à nier, vaille que vaille, aux autres et à soi-même, que l'on a de tendres sentiments pour une certaine personne...^^ Et tu as des idées intéressantes quand à ce que ça va donner. J'imagine bien un combat type Merlin/madame Mim. A réfléchir!^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, malgré la présence envahissante de Peter.^^; Tu me diras quoi!**

**Salut Kimy! Est ce que Peter a fait exprès ou non, telle est la question, que je te laisse découvrir. Voici donc la suite!^^**

**Oh Kithia, tu es là aussi.^^ Et bien, Peter est assez compliqué aussi, ce n'est jamais aussi simple qu'on le pense avec lui.^^ Et Lily... la pauvre n'a pas fini de trimer, et ce n'est pas James qui est d'un grand secours. Mais, ça, on ne le voit pas dans ce chapitre ci.^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.^^**

**Et pour tous les autres, bonne lecture de ce chapitre! Il est un peu plus centré sur Peter, afin de voir où souhaite en venir ce maraudeur, et beaucoup plus calme aussi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Comploti, complota, trois p'tits tours tu s'ras à moi !**

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Peter fut si épais que même les anges n'osèrent le traverser, de peur d'y rester englués.

Peter regarda autour de lui, curieux de voir les réactions qu'avaient pu susciter ses paroles. Si Remus avait l'air plutôt perturbé, la copine de Lily, Tatiana se souvint Peter, semblait n'avoir strictement rien suivi de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, occupée à observer un papillon depuis un bon moment déjà. Par contre, tout le sang de Sirius avait déserté son visage, et cela lui donnait l'aspect cadavérique d'un vampire, d'autant plus qu'il se tenait raide comme un piquet.

« Un vampire particulièrement de mauvais poil. » se dit Peter.

Un coup d'œil vers James lui apprit que celui-ci hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir, ne sachant trop si Peter plaisantait ou non. Lily semblait plutôt perplexe, et vaguement contrariée, et enfin, Emily s'approchait sournoisement de Sirius tout en se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire du bouche à bouche pour le faire réagir, en prétendant qu'elle était follement inquiète pour lui.

« Au moins, personne ne semble révolté ou dégouté par l'idée de deux garçons ensemble », se dit Peter, « et après tout, c'est ce que je voulais savoir. On va peut être pouvoir cesser l'instant dramatique maintenant. »

Il fit un grand sourire, et battit joyeusement des mains, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Ah ah ah ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! Je vous ais bien eu non ? Non, sérieusement, c'était trop drôle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa réflexion détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère, et James éclata de rire, plus prompt que les autres à réagir. Tatiana cessa l'observation de son papillon, Lily se détendit parce que ses plans n'allaient pas être contrariés et Sirius se rendit compte de ce que faisait sa voisine.

- Dis donc toi, tu crois faire quoi là ?

Le jeune Black venait de parler d'un ton revêche, et fusillait Emily du regard. Elle était décidément trop près de lui à son goût, et il allait finir par vraiment s'énerver si elle continuait comme ça. En plus, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'elle pour le moment, par exemple, comprendre pourquoi il trouvait le comportement de Peter plus que bizarre. Comprendre pourquoi l'idée de Remus sortant avec Peter l'énervait terriblement. Comprendre…

- Argh non il pleut ! cria James qui venait de recevoir une malheureuse goutte sur le nez.

Sirius en oublia ce à quoi il pensait précédemment, et repoussa Emily pour se lever d'un bond !

- Vite ! A l'abri mes amis ! Sauvons nous de cette catastrophe naturelle !

Et il partit en riant et en courant vers le château, suivi d'un James dans le même état d'esprit.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ! s'exclama Lily, qui les suivait du regard, l'air ahurie.

- Bof, fit Remus, Sirius n'aime pas sentir le chien mouillé.

- Mais pourquoi sentirait-il le chien mouillé ? demanda encore Lily, toujours perplexe.

- Heu…

Remus se mordit la langue. Mais quel idiot il faisait certains jours ! Bien sur que Lily ne savait pas que Sirius était un animagus, et qu'il se transformait en chien, d'où ce délire idiot à propos de l'odeur qu'il avait sous la pluie. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper sa gaffe maintenant ?

Heureusement, c'est Peter qui lui sauva la mise, bien conscient que ce secret ne devait pas être ébruité, pour leur sécurité à tous, car ils étaient dans l'illégalité la plus totale.

- Ah, c'est parce que Sirius… Il pouffa de rire. Sirius a tendance à s'habiller avec des trucs un peu… étranges, et l'autre fois, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens Lily, de son manteau avec de la fausse fourrure là, l'espèce de cache poussière noir qui ressemblait à une serpillère, et bien, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, et son manteau a dégagé une affreuse odeur de chien mouillé. Depuis, il se méfie de la pluie comme de la peste.

- Ah. Fit simplement Lily.

Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre Black.

Remus remercia silencieusement son ami. Décidément, Peter le surprenait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Comme la pluie se mettait réellement à tomber, il se mit lui aussi à courir vers le château. Sait-on jamais, il ignorait totalement comment son pull réagirait à la pluie. Cette idée lui parut tellement incongrue qu'il s'arrêta. Voila qu'il commençait à penser comme Sirius maintenant !

« Je passe vraiment trop de temps avec ce doux dingue » se dit-il en secouant la tête. Puis, haussant les épaules, il rejoignit ses amis à la salle commune.

Peter et les filles les avaient suivis d'un peu plus loin. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand hall, Emily retint Peter par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans un couloir désert. Curieux, celui-ci le suivit, pensant qu'elle voulait simplement en savoir plus sur Sirius et sur comment le draguer.

« Mais, elle se trompe si elle pense que je suis le mieux placé pour lui répondre. Elle ferait mieux de demander à James, voir à Remus, parce qu'ils connaissent mieux Sirius que moi. Enfin, ils le comprennent mieux que moi plutôt, du moins, j'en ai l'impression. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de ses réflexions, mais elle le devança.

- Peter, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

Ca par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas et il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de Remus, et ça m'arrange.

- Pardon ? Je crois que tu te…

- S'il te plait, évite de nier d'accord ? Tu nous feras gagner du temps.

Il referma la bouche, conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer par une pirouette.

- Hé oui, sourit-elle narquoisement, je suis peut être blonde, et naturellement douée pour jouer les potiches, ce n'est pas pour autant que Merlin a jugé bon de me priver de cerveau. Et j'ai parfaitement compris ton petit jeu tout à l'heure, ainsi que ta « plaisanterie ».

- Ok, fit Peter en croisant les bras, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Voila : tu veux Remus Lupin, et même si ça ne me déplairait pas de l'avoir dans mon lit, je préfère Sirius Black. Mais Black semble très protecteur envers son ami. A se demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Bref. Voici le marché : je t'aide à séduire Remus Lupin, et tu me files un coup de main pour prendre Sirius Black dans mes filets. Ca marche ?

« Bon sang, cette fille devrait être à Serpentard, en train de flirter avec Malfoy ! » pensa Peter.

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres comme il réfléchissait.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Tu seras à moi Remus…. »

* * *

**Alors donc? Avec la tournure que prend cette histoire, je commence à douter, est ce qu'on ne va pas se retrouver avec un couple Remus/Peter?^^ Qui est pour caser Emily avec Sirius? ^^ Et à votre avis, comment va-t-elle si prendre pour gagner des points avec lui?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.^^**

**Le prochain chapitre lundi prochain si tout va bien! Il portera un peu plus sur Sirius, et sur la technique très personnelle de James pour faire avancer les choses.^^**

**Voila!**


	14. Convaincre Sirius

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Je sais que je poste plutôt tard, mais il se trouve que je me suis endormie devant mon ordinateur, et que je viens seulement de me réveiller. Vous avez donc failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui.^^;**

**J'en conclus donc que j'ai besoin de vacances.^^**

**Je fais comme d'habitude un petit coucou à ma bêta lectrice de choc : Coucou Yuya777! **

**Bien le bonjour à Kimy, revieweuse anonyme^^: Salut Kimy! Emily n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais. Elle a juste craqué pour le grand et beau Sirius Black. La pauvre.^^; J'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

**Bienvenue à Pol, anomnyme aussi.^^ : Devant de telles menaces, il me semble important de tout faire pour que tu continues à lire! Surtout avec le compliment que tu as fais, pour lequel je te remercie, car il m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.^^**

**Bonjour Pilou! Je ne vois pas Sirius se mettre à pleurer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, en tout cas pas pour le moment, mais qui sait? ça peut arriver.^^ Et Remus a tout à fait le droit de dire qu'il passe trop de temps avec Sirius, j'ai tendance à penser que Sirius doit avoir la capacité inné de rendre fou n'importe qui.^^ J'attends avec impatience tes idées et tes commentaires sur cette suite! ^^ (et tu as le droit de citer, critiquer, commenter, autant que tu veux!^^)**

**Sinon passons à la présentation du chapitre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je tiens à ma vie (quand même un peu^^) alors, je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite: Remus et Sirius restera Remus et Sirius, le but de cette histoire est de les mettre ensemble.^^ Bon, malgré tout, ce n'est pas dis que je ne m'amuse pas un peu avant, avec l'aide de Peter et d'Emily.^^ (Voire, que je m'amuse beaucoup.^^)**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir la méthode musclée de James pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Remus. Mais, ce n'est pas sur que ça va marcher... ^^**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Convaincre Sirius**

James regarda ses amis monter dans leur dortoir, et étendit ses jambes devant lui, patientant. Il avait prétendu vouloir rester un peu seul pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan dans l'espoir de conquérir Lily. Dans un sens, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus affligeant : que ses amis l'aient cru sans discuter, ou qu'il soit effectivement en train de réfléchir à une façon de conquérir Lily. L'avancée de leur relation dans la salle 308 avait été décisive, mais il avait envie de plus, de pouvoir déclarer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et après, après il la demanderait en mariage, et elle accepterait, et ils auraient deux… non…

- Trois enfants !

Il referma la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il venait de penser tout haut.

- De quoi tu parles James ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées, qui, comme convenu, était redescendue de son dortoir pour faire le bilan de leur plan « Sirius Remus couple parfait ».

- Oh, heu Lily ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tentant de masquer sa gêne.

- De quoi parlais-tu, Potter ?

Elle était méfiante. Qui sait ce que cet ahuri pouvait avoir inventé ?

James lui fit un sourire contrit - il avait remarqué que les sourires innocents ne marchaient jamais avec elle, et le désignaient comme coupable à coup sûr – et lui sortit une explication qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer.

- Je parlais de mes amis. Je trouve qu'ils se comportent souvent comme des enfants. Pas toi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avec circonspection.

- Pourquoi as-tu précisé « trois » enfants ?

- Parce que j'ai trois amis.

« Ca se tient », pensa la préfète. « Mais… »

- Et pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi heureux en disant ça ? On aurait cru que tu venais de décrocher le gros lot.

« Bien sûr que j'avais l'air heureux ! J'ai rêvé pendant un instant qu'on pourrait bâtir notre avenir ensemble, et avoir des enfants ! Trois ! Voire quatre ! » La tirade lui brula les lèvres mais il réussit à se contenir. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher.

- Parce que, malgré toute leur mauvaise foi et leur mauvaise volonté, je les adore.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais James avait un air abruti parfaitement habituel chez lui, et elle décida de laisser tomber, un peu gênée de l'avoir agressé sans raison valable.

- Bon, manifestement, Sirius et Remus sont plus têtus que ce que je pensais.

James poussa un petit soupir de soulagement intérieur. Sa tactique de diversion avait fonctionné. Il savait que s'il avait tenté de prendre un air innocent, cela aurait planté à coup sur, et Lily serait encore en train de le cuisiner pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Tandis que prendre l'air idiot, ça, c'était naturel, et elle passait à autre chose. Se rendant compte qu'il allait rater des morceaux de son explication, il se concentra sur ce que racontait la préfète. Et à l'exposé de son plan, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ca allait marcher.

Ca ne pouvait que marcher !

….

Lundi soir

Remus jeta un regard soupçonneux à Lily. Voila plus de vingt minutes qu'il était assis dans la salle commune, feuilletant distraitement un bouquin dont il avait oublié le titre, et elle n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois vers lui. Pourtant, il était assis à peine à quelques mètres d'elle. Il baissa de nouveau le nez sur son livre, mais ne réussit pas à lire plus d'une ligne. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle n'avait pas fait une seule allusion à propos d'un hypothétique rapprochement entre lui et Sirius de toute la journée. Bon, d'accord, il avait tenté de l'éviter au maximum. Mais quand même, ça ne ressemblait pas à Lily d'abandonner aussi rapidement. Il en était presque déçu tiens.

« Ah, non ! Je ne suis pas déçu, je ne suis pas déçu ! Je suis content au contraire, ça veut dire qu'elle a compris que Sirius ne m'intéressait pas ! »

Alors, pourquoi ressentait-il comme une petite pointe de tristesse à l'idée qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas à se rapprocher de Sirius ? Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à toutes ces idées stupides.

« Je-ne-m'intéresse-pas-à-Sirius ! » martela-t-il dans sa tête. Et soupira de nouveau.

Lily retint un sourire. Elle pouvait presque voir sur son visage les pensées qui traversaient son ami. C'était exactement ce qui était prévu. James et elle ne devait rien dire ou faire cette semaine, et laisser Remus réfléchir tout seul, se poser des questions et se torturer pour trouver des réponses.

Pendant ce temps, James entamait la seconde partie du plan. Laisser Remus tranquille, ça ne voulait pas dire ne pas tenter quelque chose, du côté de Sirius par exemple.

Présentement ils étaient dans le dortoir, en train de se cacher pour que Remus ne les oblige pas à faire leurs devoirs. Peter lui, était resté dans la Grande salle pour discuter avec Tatiana, la copine de Lily. James observa son meilleur ami, qui regardait le plafond en rêvassant, allongé sur son lit.

« Avec un peu de chance, il est justement en train de penser à un petit loup aux yeux d'or… » se dit James en souriant. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

- Dis Pad…

- Hum ?

- Tu ne crois pas que Remus se sent seul des fois ?

Sirius se redressa sur un coude.

- Hein ?

- Remus. Se sentir seul. Des fois. Répéta James.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se sente seul ? fit son ami, perplexe.

James réfléchit un instant à une façon correcte de formuler ses pensées. Qu'est ce que Lily avait dit déjà ? Ah oui « subtilité » et « délicatesse ». Pfff… c'était vraiment des trucs de filles ça !

- Et bien, on n'a jamais vu Remus en couple.

- Peter non plus.

- Humpf. Arrête de m'interrompre tu veux ? Je disais donc, je n'ai jamais vu Remus en couple, et je me demande si de temps en temps, ça ne lui manque pas, d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait… le protègerait…

- Bah ! Les Maraudeurs sont là pour le soutenir !

« Mais quel idiot ! » pensa James, exaspéré. « Arrêtons d'être subtile, c'est à Sirius que je m'adresse, pas à un Serdaigle ! »

- Je crois que tu devrais lui déclarer ton amour Sirius.

Le-dit Sirius se redressa si brusquement dans son lit qu'il s'emmêla dans les draps et s'écrasa par terre. James eut une légère hésitation. Il se doutait que Sirius n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ses sentiments envers le loup, mais sa réaction était assez brutale quand même.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui. Tu aimes Remus, tu le protèges, tu prends toujours soin de lui…

Sirius le regarda, ses yeux gris écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de se relever et de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes James ? Remus et moi sommes amis.

- Tu en connais beaucoup, des amis comme toi pour Remus ? Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour lui, tu…

- Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi James, quand j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas. C'est de l'amitié, rien d'autre.

James fut tenté de se cogner la tête dans le mur, tellement son ami l'agaçait. Quoique cogner la tête de Sirius dans le mur à sa place semblait un choix beaucoup plus intéressant.

Le rire de Sirius le tira de ses pensées, et il releva la tête. Allons bon, qu'avait donc son ami ?

- Ah je vois ! Tu veux faire le même coup que Peter ! Désolé James, mais ce cher Wormtail a beaucoup mieux réussi son coup que toi.

James fit une grimace, faisant semblant de partager l'hilarité de son ami. C'était loupé pour cette fois-ci, alors, autant faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait tout le temps pour revenir à la charge, et faire accepter à son ami les sentiments qu'il avait pour leur petit préfet. Il décida de descendre dans la salle commune pour aller s'amuser un peu. Au moment de sortir, il lança néanmoins par-dessus son épaule :

- N'empêches, tu devrais penser à ce que j'ai dis Sirius. Remus ne mérite pas d'être célibataire.

Et il quitta le dortoir, laissant son ami seul avec ses pensées. Il n'était pas certain que Lily serait tout à fait d'accord avec sa définition très personnelle de la subtilité. Sirius, lui, se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, être gentil avec Remus ne signifiait pas l'aimer ! Et puis, qu'est ce que c'était d'abord l'amour ?

* * *

**Oui, James ne comprends pas encore bien la différence entre "soulever le sujet avec délicatesse" et "balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face". ^^; Mais, s'il faisait la différence, on ne l'aimerait pas autant non?^^**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez.^^**

**Sinon, une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine! Ma bêta lectrice étant en congé, et mon cerveau ayant besoin de quelques jours de repos aussi, je ne posterais donc que dans deux semaines. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous serez encore là dans deux semaines!^^**

**Le prochain chapitre portera sur la réaction de Sirius à l'approche pour le moins brutale de James. **

**A bientôt donc!**


	15. penser que la victoire est acquise

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Je vous remercie d'être là aujourd'hui et d'avoir patienté pour avoir la suite.^^**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, Yuya777, qui travaille à des heures indues pour que mon texte soit le meilleur possible.^^**

**Et puis, pour les anonymes:**

**Kimy: Rassure toi, ma bêta lectrice est revenue de congés.^^ Et la réaction de Sirius... ah, je n'en dirais pas plus.^^ Mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire je pense. A toi de me le dire ensuite!^^**

**Bon passons à la lecture maintenant!^^**

**Pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre, avec le précédent ("convaincre Sirius" pour ceux qui ne suivent pas là bas, dans le fond^^) et le suivant, que vous aurez la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, forment un ensemble. Voila, c'était l'information du jour.^^**

**Et donc... voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : … penser que la victoire est acquise…**

- Prongs ? Hého, Prongs !

- ….

- JAMES !

- Aahh ! Sirius ? Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors, une bonne partie des élèves avait tourné la tête dans leur direction, avides d'une distraction plus intéressante que leurs devoirs. Mais comme leurs fauteurs de troubles préférés semblaient juste avoir envie de discuter, ils retournèrent bientôt à leurs diverses occupations. Certains, surtout parmi les filles, poussèrent même un petit soupir de contrariété : ils auraient adoré avoir la suite du strip-tease de Sirius.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se dresser sur sa tête.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Pad' ?

- Oui. Tu baves avec un sourire idiot depuis tout à l'heure.

Le maraudeur fronça les sourcils, et vérifia que personne, et surtout pas Lily, n'avait pu le voir dans une telle situation. Heureusement, son honneur était sauf, il était caché par le coin de la cheminée, et en plus Lily n'était pas là. L'absence du soleil de ses jours le plongea dans la perplexité. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, elle était assise à une table en train de faire ses devoirs. Du canapé, il pouvait voir ses longs cheveux roux onduler le long de son dos, et son profil…

- Tu recommences James.

- Pardon.

- Pour que tu aies l'air aussi stupide, c'est que tu pensais à Evans non ?

- Par Merlin Sirius, fais un effort ! Elle s'appelle Lily, Li-ly !

- Oh, je suis désolé, fit Sirius qui se payait sa tête. Ton air débile, c'est à cause de Lily ?

- Moui. Grogna James.

Sirius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami pouvait bien trouver à une fille aussi insupportable. Et il aurait été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle se posait la même question par rapport à son amitié avec James.

- Tu sais Paddy, je crois que notre relation s'améliore.

- Quelle relation ?

_ Bah ! Lily et moi tiens ! Nous sommes mercredi soir, et elle ne m'a pas giflé depuis dimanche. Dimanche tu te rends compte ? Mon record personnel de deux jours et demi sans baffe pendant les périodes scolaires est battu !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en plus, elle le tolérait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, parce qu'ils se découvraient l'un l'autre en même temps qu'ils complotaient pour mettre Remus et Sirius ensemble. Il n'avait pas encore osé lui redemander de sortir avec lui, craignant que ça ne braque la préfète, et que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant.

_ C'est merveilleux, acquiesça Sirius qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que racontait son ami.

Il s'était replongé dans ses pensées, et son regard fixait un point par-dessus l'épaule de James.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait autant l'attention de son ami, et il tomba sur la nuque délicate d'un certain loup aux yeux dorés. Il retint un sourire triomphant : il était clair que Sirius avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Remus. Sinon, il ne le regarderait pas comme ça !

- Tu sais James, reprit Sirius, j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours.

James retint une réflexion moqueuse du type : « Comment ? Toi, Sirius, tu as réfléchi ? Et tu n'en n'es pas mort ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? ». Pour une fois, il sentait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Surtout que Sirius semblait assez hésitant, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Tu vois, la discussion qu'on a eue lundi… Que peut être Remus se sentirait seul… Et bien… je…

Tu ? fis James, impatient de connaitre les pensées du jeune homme.

- Je…

- Ah, vous êtes là les gars, super, je vous cherchais !

Peter se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de James, sans remarquer - ou sans vouloir remarquer - le regard coléreux de Sirius et celui dépité de James.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Une recette de gâteau que tu n'avais pas encore goûté ? ironisa Sirius d'une voix grinçante.

- Non, répondit Peter sans même relever la pique. Figurez-vous qu'en sortant de la bibliothèque, j'ai vu Lily – ta Lily, James – en pleine discussion avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elles discutaient de la sortie de samedi à Pré-au-Lard et Lily faisait remarquer qu'elle trouvait Remus plutôt fatigué ces temps-ci..

A ce nom, James et Sirius accordèrent toute leur attention à leur ami.

- Et ensuite, elle a proposé de trouver un volontaire parmi les septièmes années pour remplacer Remus samedi, afin qu'il puisse se reposer et profiter de sa sortie avec ses amis.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Remus, toujours plongé dans ses devoirs. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il avait des cernes encore plus marqués que d'habitude, et allait se coucher relativement tôt.

« Enfin, quand on le laisse dormir sans faire de bruit à côté, ce qui est assez rare », se dit Sirius avec une once de culpabilité.

- Et qu'a dis la vieille Mc Go ? demanda James, curieux.

- Que oui, pourquoi pas, elle allait y réfléchir et que Lily pouvait déjà commencer à chercher quelqu'un.

Peter attendit un instant avant de reprendre la parole, le déclic qu'il escomptait ne s'étant manifestement pas produit chez James. Ca serait pourtant bien que celui-ci réagisse, histoire qu'Emily n'ait pas insisté pour que Lily aille parler à Mc Go pour rien.

- Ca veut dire que Lily a besoin d'un… partenaire pour surveiller la sortie samedi. Que celui-ci l'aura pour lui tout seul toute l'après midi.

Enfin, une lueur de compréhension sembla s'allumer dans le regard du cerf. Mais il tourna la tête vers Sirius avec un petit soupir.

- C'est bien non ? Si Lily trouve un volontaire, on pourra dévergonder Remus pour qu'il achète des farces et attrapes, lui qui dit toujours qu'en tant que préfet, il doit montrer l'exemple lors de la sortie.

Légèrement contrarié - non mais vraiment, il ne pouvait pas aller avec sa préfète et leur ficher la paix non ? – Peter sortit son dernier argument.

- Lily devrait trouvait sans trop de difficulté, j'ai entendu Kevin McBellen dire qu'il n'allait certainement pas rater une occasion pareille de se rapprocher de la préfète. Il était de l'autre côté du couloir. Tu vas te faire piquer ta belle, James.

Le visage du concerné se tordit sous l'effet de la colère et de la jalousie. Il était hors de question que ce gryffondor prétentieux touche à sa précieuse Lily. McBellen était une sorte de Lucius Malfoy en moins méprisant, et rêvait de mettre Lily à son tableau de chasse pour ennuyer James.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, l'air déterminé.

- Maraudeurs, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ce… ce… gourgandin !

L'air interloqué avec lequel le regardèrent ses amis lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas du utiliser le bon mot. Peter eut un sourire narquois.

- Je rêve, ou bien James vient de prononcer un mot de plus de trois syllabes dans un vocabulaire soutenu et sans bégayer ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son frère de cœur.

- Remus ! Sors de ce corps, on t'a tous reconnu !

- En fait, gourgandin n'existe pas, c'est gourgandine en général, fit remarquer ledit Remus qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il avait terminé ses devoirs, et, curieux de l'agitation qui régnait du côté des autres Maraudeurs, s'était approché et avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

Sirius regarda le jeune préfet et prit un air affolé.

- Remus ! s'écria-t-il, c'est terrible ! James devient intelligent !

- Effectivement, voila quelque chose de terrifiant, opina Remus avec un sourire amusé devant la fausse panique de son ami.

- Tu crois que c'est dangereux pour sa santé ? demanda Peter avec un air inquiet parfaitement réussi.

- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir surveiller ça.

Consciencieux, il posa une main sur le front de James.

- Heureusement, il n'a pas de fièvre, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Comme tous les fauteuils étaient pris, Remus se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius, qui se poussa pour lui laisser plus de place. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de James, qui hésita entre deux possibilités : leur hurler dessus en signalant qu'il serait temps qu'ils cessent de se tourner autour, ou leur râler dessus parce qu'ils avaient un grave problème sur les bras, en l'occurrence empêcher un rapprochement type McBellen/Evans.

C'est la deuxième option qui l'emporta.

- Dites, vous pourriez vous recentrer sur ce qui est prioritaire, au lieu de discuter de ma santé ? Je vous signale qu'un autre gryffondor veut me piquer Lily ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire c'est compris ? Et vous allez m'aider, d'accord ! Il ne touchera pas à Lily !

Devant la colère du jeune homme, ils cessèrent de rire, et firent semblant de se concentrer sur le problème. En tout cas, deux d'entre eux faisaient semblant : Remus ne savait pas qu'on cherchait un volontaire pour le remplacer samedi, et Peter avait déjà une solution toute trouvée et attendait qu'une illumination perce le cerveau décidément sous-développé de James.

Ce fut Sirius qui sauva James du désespoir. Observant avec application ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'aucune mèche n'avait eu la désagréable idée de fourcher, il lança, avec un air décontracté et un sourire finnois :

- Tu sais, James, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour dévergonder Moony…

* * *

**Voila voila.**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**Le bon côté des choses, c'est que si je survis jusque là (oui, ma vie est un enfer actuellement ^^;) vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, pas de longue attente cette fois!^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce que Sirius voulait lui dire. Et vous assisterez au retour en force d'Emily!^^ A la semaine prochaine!^^**


	16. et ne rien voir venir

**Bonjour bonjour! **

**Je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que ce soir je ne pourrais pas.^^**

**Vous allez bien? J'espère en tout cas. **

**Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Pilou65 quelque part? Pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois semaines. Pareil pour Yumechan, Loulou2a et d'autres, je finis par croire que je fais fuire mes lecteurs.^^;**

**Sinon, une nouvelle fois merci à Yuya777 pour son travail de bêta lectrice.^^**

**Et bienvenue à Rin, nouvelle anonyme!^^ : Je suis très contente que ça te fasse rire, mais je le serais beaucoup moins si ta mère est fâchée, ou si tu rates le bac français à cause de moi.^^; Si je comprends bien, tu aimes tous les personnages? C'est chouette ça, la plupart des gens veulent assassiner Peter. ^^ Et ne me maudis pas trop, s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu n'auras jamais la suite.^^ En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que ton bac français s'est bien passé. Bonne lecture!^^**

**Et maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre! Alors, qu'est ce que Sirius voulait dire à James? Et que vont faire Emily et Peter? A vous de le découvrir!^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : … et ne rien voir venir.**

- Me dévergonder ? fit Remus, assez inquiet.

Merlin seul savait ce que Sirius pouvait vouloir dire avec une telle phrase. Et Remus, nerveux, se surprit à penser que peut être, Lily avait raison. Et que Sirius le trouvait à son goût. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec exactitude si cette idée le terrifiait ou le séduisait.

- Bonne idée Siri ! s'exclama James en se levant. Je vais voir McGo tout de suite pour lui proposer ma candidature !

Ils le regardèrent partir en silence, puis Remus revint à la charge.

- Comment ça, me dévergonder ?

Comme Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, Peter se sacrifia pour la bonne cause et entreprit de narrer à Remus, en quelques mots, les évènements de la soirée : la discussion entre Lily et le Professeur Mc Gonagall, la possibilité pour James de passer une après midi entière avec la jolie rousse, le désir des Maraudeurs de traîner Remus, de force s'il le fallait, à la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Remus secouait la tête en écoutant Peter, amusé. Il ne se trouvait pas plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais, exceptionnellement, il ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on le remplace pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, afin qu'il puisse en profiter aussi.

- Ah, soupira-t-il à la fin de l'explication du rat. C'était donc ça que tu voulais dire par « me dévergonder » alors…

Sirius cessa l'inspection minutieuse de ses cheveux et leva le visage vers Remus, intrigué par le ton de son ami. Pour un peu, on aurait dit que celui-ci était…

- Déçu Moony ? Tu aurais préféré que je te dévergonde d'une autre façon ?

- Heu…

Remus déglutit. Le visage de Sirius était proche du sien. Trop proche. Et ses grands yeux gris interrogatifs semblaient deux lacs dans lesquels il aurait été facile de se noyer. Lentement, Sirius tendit la main vers la joue de Remus, comme pour lui caresser.

- Regardez, s'exclama Peter, voila McBellen qui rentre et il a l'air plutôt dépité !

La voix du rat brisa le charme. Remus se redressa avec gêne, se leva de l'accoudoir, et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la salle commune. Sirius termina son geste, mais au lieu de poser la main sur la joue de Remus, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et jeta lui aussi un œil vers le portrait, se retenant d'enguirlander Peter et ses interventions inopportunes.

Effectivement, le gryffondor venait d'entrer, accompagné par ses amis, et semblait se plaindre. Derrière lui, entrèrent un James fou de joie et une Lily à l'air résigné devant l'allégresse du jeune homme.

Aussitôt qu'il les aperçut, James rejoignit ses amis, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour que la préfète ne l'entende pas.

- Elle a dit oui les gars ! McGonagall a dit oui ! Et Lily a à peine protesté ! Je le savais qu'elle m'aimait ! Vous avez devant vous le nouveau préfet intérimaire, en charge de la surveillance de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

Il avait annoncé ça d'un ton triomphal, bras écartés, comme pour mieux se faire admirer et recevoir les félicitations de ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas disposés à se réjouir comme il se devait. Peter réfléchissait à la prochaine étape du plan élaboré avec Emily. Remus essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé. Et Sirius, quant à lui, élaborait des plans machiavéliques pour faire capoter les prochains rendez-vous de Peter… avant de se rappeler que Peter avait rarement des rendez-vous.

Le désintérêt de ses amis n'empêcha pas James, qui ne se rendait compte de rien, de s'autocongratuler pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus annonce qu'il allait se coucher.

Peter le suivit bientôt et Sirius abandonna l'idée de reprendre sa conversation avec James là où ils l'avaient laissé plutôt car le cerf était bien trop surexcité à l'idée de passer tout le samedi après midi avec sa préfète.

Vendredi soir arriva sans qu'ils aient eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Il faut dire que James, sûr et certain que sa « mise au point subtile » avait aplani toutes les difficultés, avait complètement oublié que Sirius avait tenté de lui parler quelques jours plus tôt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emily fasse son grand retour, avant le diner. Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune, en train de jouer aux cartes - veille de vacances oblige, les maraudeurs avaient interdits à Remus de travailler - quand elle se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire charmeur éclairant son visage.

Sourire que trois des garçons lui rendirent, le quatrième, Sirius, préférant faire comme si elle n'existait même pas. Bientôt pourtant, il arrêta son petit jeu, remarquant qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil près d'eux, et avait entamé la conversation avec Remus, qui avait perdu au tour précédent. Et Sirius avait remarqué que toute l'attention de la gryffondore semblait concentrée sur Remus. Elle n'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans la direction du chien, ni même donné l'impression de vouloir lui parler. Elle et Remus étaient plongés dans leur discussion, comme oublieux du monde les entourant.

Et il se sentit jaloux, même s'il n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer de qui exactement il était jaloux, d'Emily ou bien de Remus ? En tout cas, l'attitude d'Emily lui hérissait la nuque. Dimanche dernier, elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans à tout va, et aujourd'hui, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à Remus ? Cette fille n'était pas nette, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne au loup !

Justement, elle s'était redressée et élevait la voix pour parler, comme si elle voulait se faire remarquer.

- Au fait Remus, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition, tu te souviens, de dimanche dernier ? Et comme j'ai su par Lily que tu étais déchargé de tes devoirs de préfet samedi, je serais ravie d'y aller en ta compagnie.

Sirius intervint à ce moment là, lâchant ses cartes, et perdant une occasion en or de battre James.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'y vas pas avec tes copines plutôt ?

Emily lui jeta un regard ironique.

« Trop facile… » pensa-t-elle.

- Et bien non, malheureusement elles sont toutes occupées. Mais je suis sure que je ne perdrais pas au change en y allant avec Remus.

Le jeune préfet se demanda s'il devait se vexer ou non d'une telle phrase. Bah, elle n'avait pas du penser à mal en disant ça, pas la peine de râler pour si peu.

- Et bien, fit Sirius sans réfléchir, puisque c'est comme ça, je t'invite ! Nous irons à Pré-au-Lard ensemble !

« Tout pour que cette fille ne s'approche pas de Remus ! » pensa-t-il… avant de se rendre compte que du coup, Remus se retrouvait tout seul pour l'après midi. Enfin, seul avec Peter.

« J'ai l'impression que je me suis fais avoir quelque part… » conclut-il, perplexe.

Peter lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il ne l'avait pas cru possible quand Emily lui en avait parlé, mais il devait bien reconnaître que son idée pour qu'il puisse être seul avec Remus avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes ! Cette fille était une serpentarde déguisée, impossible autrement.

- Bon, annonça Remus en se levant, moi, je vais manger !

- Attends, marmonna Peter, j'arrive, j'ai perdu de toute façon. Emily, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Mais, avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune tous les trois ensembles, Peter et Emily devisant gaiement et Remus un peu déçu. Après tout, la jeune fille avait finalement préféré aller avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec lui. Il ressentait cela comme une punition, un châtiment parce qu'il était un monstre.

Sirius le regarda partir, et, parce qu'il le connaissait bien, vit le nuage de tristesse qui traversa rapidement les yeux du loup avant que celui-ci ne reprenne un visage impassible. Et il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

James, qui s'était enfin souvenu de leur début de conversation deux jours auparavant, triomphait. Il s'était interposé entre Remus et Emily, c'est donc qu'il était jaloux ! Mais, il l'entendit soudain marmonner :

- Non, trop grande. Trop petite.

- Paddy ? demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

- Pas assez jolie, voyons.

- Hé, Pad' ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ah, James, qu'est ce que tu penses de King ?

- Heu…

- Mouais, t'as raison, ça ne collerait pas.

James plissa les yeux.

- Sirius, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles. Qu'est ce qui ne collerait pas ?

Son ami le regarda et hésita, avant de se lancer.

James, mon frère, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est extrêmement important.

- Heu… D'accord, répondit le brun, un peu inquiet.

- Parfait.

- ….

- ….

- Tu pourrais peut être me dire sur quel sujet mon aide est requise non ? souffla James, agacé.

- Ah oui, pardon. J'avais essayé de t'en parler jeudi. Tu vois, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dis – et Merlin sait combien c'est fatiguant comme activité ! – et je voulais te dire…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi hein ? Tu ne me crieras pas dessus ?

- Bien sur que non enfin !

« Il va me le dire, il va me le dire ! » jubila James. « Il va m'avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour Moony, qu'il est gay, et ils vont enfin sortir ensemble ! C'est parfait ! Parf… »

- Tu vas donc pouvoir m'aider à trouver une petite amie à Remus, pour qu'il se sente moins seul ! asséna Sirius, sur de lui.

* * *

**Alors, qui a envie d'assassiner Sirius? **

**Qui est partisan de faire un fan club "assassinons Peter!" avec ma bêta?^^**

**Qui a une idée pour la suite?^^**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, comme d'habitude. ^^**

**La semaine prochaine... Heu... Bah ça sera une surprise. Parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne du chapitre 16. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais ne me torturez pas trop s'il vous plait.^^; En tout cas, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que vous ayez le chapitre en temps et en heure. Et si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, qui sait, vous la retrouverez peut être dedans!^^**

**Voila voila.**

**A la prochaine!^^**


	17. PréAuLard partie a

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous!**

**Voici comme promis un nouveau chapitre, que vous avez bien failli ne jamais avoir.^^;**

**Un grand merci à Yuya, qui a du le corriger en catastrophe pour que je puisse le poster aujourd'hui.**

**Pour les reviewers anonymes: **

**Rebonjour à toi Kimy! Alors comme ça tu t'en doutais qu'il réagirait comme ça? Snif! Moi qui voulait faire une surprise.^^**

**Etoile de neige: C'est vrai tu n'as rien contre Peter? C'est assez exceptionnel. Mais, c'est vrai que Sirius a qu'à être un peu moins idiot.^^**

**Passons à la lecture maintenant! Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire, je sais, mais il fallait bien en passer par là. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, c'est comme ça que je m'améliorerais!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Pré-au-Lard (partie a)**

Bong ! Bong ! Bong !

Lily eut une pensée attristée pour le bureau qui souffrait sous les coups répétés de James Potter. D'après le son produit par la rencontre du crâne du jeune homme et du bois, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de quelques minutes à survivre en tant que bureau. Après, il pourrait toujours servir à allumer le feu chez les Moldus. Mais au moins, elle était désormais sure de deux choses : d'une part, James Potter avait la tête dure – ce dont elle se doutait déjà – et d'autre part, il avait une tête vide – ce dont, là aussi, elle se doutait déjà.

En soupirant, elle se lança dans une courageuse tentative pour sauver le pauvre objet.

- Tu sais, Potter, je doute que tes capacités intellectuelles s'améliorent si tu te frappes la tête avec autant de constance. Je crains même qu'elles ne diminuent, et comme elles n'ont déjà pas l'air très élevées…

James cessa de s'auto flageller mais ne préféra pas répondre aux paroles de la préfète. Il savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Il lui avait expliqué sa tentative pour faire découvrir la vérité à Sirius et la réaction de celui-ci. Lily avait fustigé son manque de tact, ainsi que son non respect du plan prévu. La jolie rousse, furieuse, avait aussi fait remarquer qu'elle savait que Black était bête, mais qu'à ce point, ça défiait l'imagination.

Et enfin, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas opposée à sa nomination comme préfet intérimaire pour le lendemain après midi, découvrir qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait faire en tant que responsable de la sortie avait achevé la préfète, qui avait piqué une crise monstrueuse.

Elle était alors repassée au « Potter » pour s'adresser à lui.

James se dit que se faire appeler « Potter » parce qu'il était nul méritait bien un nouveau coup sur le crâne, mais quelque chose lui disait que Lily vengerait le bureau s'il le touchait encore. Aussi resta-t-il sage. Déprimé, certes, mais sage. Et silencieux. Très silencieux. Il avait récemment remarqué qu'il était très difficile de se disputer tout seul, et Lily abandonnait bien plus vite quand elle se rendait compte qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses piques.

Finalement, quand la jeune fille se mura dans un silence buté, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- En fait, j'aurais peut être une idée. Je vais dire à Sirius que j'ai réfléchi, comme je lui ai promis tout à l'heure avant de prétexter que j'avais trop faim pour lui répondre tout de suite, et que c'est d'accord, je vais l'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour Remus. Et ensuite, nous…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la préfète retrouva son sourire.

- Ca m'a l'air bien. Tu n'es peut être pas si bête que tu en as l'air après tout !

James lui fit un sourire, qui disparut bien vite quand elle ajouta :

- Maintenant, revoyons les devoirs d'un préfet, il faut que tu les saches par cœur pour demain, et que tu assumes ton rôle correctement !

…...

- Tu plaisantes James ?

Sirius contempla d'un air horrifié les parchemins chiffonés que son ami venait de lui coller dans les bras.

- Tu voulais trouver une petite amie à Remus non ? Et bien, voila. J'ai passé ma soirée d'hier à faire la liste de toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard susceptibles d'être intéressées - et d'intéresser – Remus.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul ? demanda Sirius d'un air ébahi.

Il venait de compter les feuilles. Il y en avait cinq, avec environ une vingtaine de noms sur chaque.

- Non avec Lily. Evidemment que je fais ça tout seul voyons ! répondit James d'un ton suffisant, pour rattraper son début de gaffe, que Sirius ne sembla pas remarquer. J'ai déjà fait un tri : seulement celles qui ont au plus un an et demi de moins que Remus, qui ne sont pas à Serpentard, qui n'ont pas mauvaise réputation, qui ne sont pas sorties avec toi, ….

- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que j'ai mauvais goût en matière de filles ?

- ….

- … Quoi ? J'ai mauvais goût c'est ça ?

- Sirius, soupira James, tu penses vraiment que Remus pourrait sortir avec une fille qui s'est pâmée devant toi ? Il aurait l'impression d'être là pour te remplacer.

- Oh. Oui, c'est vrai.

Une nouvelle fois, il regarda la liste. Liste qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de consulter.

- Bon, donc, c'est ce à quoi je suis arrivé pour le moment. Au final, il y a donc une petite centaine de filles qui pourraient plus ou moins convenir à Remus. Je propose que tu jettes un œil à cette liste, pour voir s'il y a d'autres noms à supprimer, ensuite, on organisera des auditions. Ca serait bien de commencer ce soir, quand on sera rentré de Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais…

- Vous venez ? On va finir par être en retard à Pré-Au-Lard, et Lily va te trucider si c'est le cas, James.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, et, tandis que Sirius cachait la liste derrière son dos, James s'avança vers Remus avec un grand sourire pour détourner son attention.

- Tu as raison Remus, ça serait bête que je sois en retard pour passer l'après midi avec la femme de ma vie. Allons y ! Tu viens Sirius ?

- J'arrive ! Je voudrais finir de me préparer avant, répondit Sirius en faisant mine de chercher des vêtements dans sa malle, dans laquelle il venait de laisser tomber discrètement les parchemins.

- Mais, protesta Remus, tu t'es déjà changé quatre fois aujourd'hui !

Sirius se redressa et leur jeta un regard hautain.

- C'est avec des réflexions pareilles que je ne m'étonne plus que vous soyez célibataires.

- Mieux vaut être célibataire que d'être accompagné par Emily, rétorqua James.

Et les deux amis sortirent de la chambre en riant, laissant Sirius qui faisait mine de bouder.

Celui-ci s'assura qu'ils étaient bien sortis, attrapa une chemise au hasard dans sa malle pour justifier son alibi, et jeta un œil vers la valise de James. Il était hors de question qu'il passe l'après midi entier coincé avec Emily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius dévala les escaliers du dortoir, et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient, en compagnie d'une Lily encore plus survoltée que d'habitude et d'une Emily dont le regard le fit frémir. Il avait l'impression d'être un gros gâteau à la crème exposé sous le nez d'un affamé. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation, il préférait être le chasseur plutôt que la proie.

- Siri ! Enfin, te voila, on commençait à s'impatienter tu sais ! Lança Emily en se pendant à son bras.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le village, Sirius détacha la main de la jeune fille de sa chemise.

- Excuse-moi, mais je te sors parce que tes copines sont occupées. On n'est pas ensemble, donc, tu éviteras de m'appeler Siri, c'est réservé aux intimes, pas aux vagues connaissances.

Emily fit la moue, mais préféra ne pas relever.

« S'il croit que je vais abandonner aussi facilement, il se trompe ! » pensa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis sur la place de Pré-au-Lard. James écoutait silencieusement Lily qui rappelait les règles aux plus jeunes, et les autres ricanèrent devant son air furibond : Lily, pour éviter que James ne dise des bêtises, lui avait jeté un Silencio.

- Bon, fit Peter, nous nous allons faire un tour à Zonko, et ensuite, on ira aux Trois Balais. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?

- On va vous accom… commença Sirius.

- On va vous accorder du temps tranquille, parce que Sirius m'accompagne chez le tailleur du coin, coupa Emily d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Ensuite, nous irons probablement chez Madame Piedodu.

- Remus, sauve-moi ! s'exclama Sirius.

* * *

**Voila!**

**Bon, je me doute que ce n'était pas le meilleur des chapitres que j'ai écris. Mais je n'en suis pas trop trop mécontente quand même.**

**La semaine prochaine: la suite de la sortie! Ou comment Emily va tenter de séduire Sirius, comment Sirius va tenter d'échapper à Emily, comment James va se conduire en tant que préfet... **

**A bientôt!**


	18. PréAuLard partie b

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous!**

Je suis contente que vous soyez là pour assister à la résurrection de cette histoire.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous ces longs mois d'attente qui sont vraiment impardonnables, j'aurais du faire plus d'effort.

En tout cas, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et m'ont encouragé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre sur cette histoire.

Maintenant, je voudrais glisser un petit mot pour **remercier** **ma bêta, Yuya777**, qui s'est révélée fidèle au poste malgré mon abadon, et qui a accepté de reprendre son travail pour vous corriger ce chapitre (et les suivants).

J'espère que le travail que l'on a effectué dessus vous plaira!

Enfin, avant de vous laisser lire, je laisse la parole à ma bêta:

Yuya777 : Je suis très heureuse que tu ais accepté de me reprendre après tout ce temps. J'espère pouvoir lire les chapitres avec la même rapidité qu'avant pour que les lecteurs puissent lire la suite. Veuillez m'excuser par avance chers lecteurs si je vous fait attendre.^^

Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Pré-Au-Lard (partie b**)

Sirius soupira. Le plus bruyamment possible, afin de bien faire comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes qu'il s'ennuyait terriblement.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait actuellement dans la pièce que deux portants à vêtements surchargés et un vieux mannequin en bois, qui restèrent insensibles à sa détresse.

« Comme Remus. » pensa le jeune homme avec une pointe de rancœur.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

« Comme Remus sous l'influence néfaste de Peter » corrigea mentalement Sirius.

Peter, ce traitre, avait empêché Remus de voler à son secours, arguant que Sirius avait souhaité sortir avec Emily, intervenant par là-même dans les projets de Remus, et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si ça ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Avec un sourire d'excuses (néanmoins teinté d'ironie, avait remarqué un Sirius boudeur), Remus avait renchéri, comme quoi il était temps que Sirius prenne ses responsabilités.

« Pfff… N'importe quoi ! » se dit Sirius. Il se trouvait tout à fait mature et responsable pour son âge. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fini par suivre Emily au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Si ce n'était pas être mature ça !

De toute façon, il avait toujours été incompris et brimé. La preuve : voilà qu'il était obligé de faire du shopping avec une fille pendant que Peter pervertissait Remus.

Il soupira de nouveau et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la boutique. De la main droite, il caressa le tissu de la cape d'invisibilité de James, qu'il avait pris dans sa valise avant de partir. C'était sa porte de sortie, son moyen de s'enfuir si jamais Emily exigeait de faire encore une boutique de vêtements après celle ci.

Mais il hésitait à s'en servir. S'il le faisait, il aurait du mal à faire croire à Remus et à Peter qu'il était capable de prendre ses responsabilités. Et ses amis ne manqueraient certainement pas de se moquer de lui. En même temps, s'il restait dans cette boutique dix minutes de plus, il allait probablement devenir fou. Surtout qu'Emily semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer des tenues de plus en plus courtes et à lui demander son avis dessus ensuite. Force lui avait été d'ailleurs de reconnaître que la demoiselle disposait de sérieux arguments en sa faveur.

Sirius grogna. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette fille et ses tentatives pathétiques.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur guide, se demandant ce que pouvaient être en train de faire les autres maraudeurs.

Deux d'entre eux venaient d'ailleurs d'entrer aux Trois Balais.

- Heu… Merci Peter, fit Remus en s'asseyant sur la chaise que son ami venait de lui tirer.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Certes, Peter était toujours très gentil avec lui, mais de là à lui avancer une chaise ! Aujourd'hui, il était tellement attentionné que Remus avait l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous galant. Et il avait hâte que ce tête à tête finisse. Surtout que Sirius lui manquait.

James aussi bien sur.

Sirius ET James lui manquaient. Parce que c'était trop calme sans eux. Pas assez animé. Moins drôle. Voila voilà. Rien de plus.

Merlin ce qu'il pouvait détester Lily en cet instant !

Assis en face de lui, Peter soupira.

- Remus, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'apprécier ma compagnie.

Le loup releva la tête, un air surpris et un peu coupable aussi sur le visage. Depuis quand Peter lisait-il dans ses pensées ?

Son ami sourit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je me permets moins d'intrusions dans ta vie privée que James et Sirius que cela veut dire que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi.

- Parce que tu t'intéresses à moi ? demanda Remus, perplexe.

- Qui ne s'intéresserait pas au beau et mystérieux Remus Lupin ? répondit Peter sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire un brin charmeur sur le visage.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, extrêmement gêné. Beau ? Mystérieux ? Qu'est ce que Peter voulait dire par là ? Si Peter n'avait pas été son ami depuis plusieurs années, Remus aurait juré qu'il essayait de le draguer...

Il allait demander des éclaircissements quand une masse informe se laissa tomber dans le siège près du sien.

- Pfiou ! s'exclama James. Je ne pensais pas que le boulot de préfet pouvait être aussi fatiguant !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Potter, le sermonna Lily en s'asseyant près de Peter. Ils ont été plutôt calmes jusqu'ici je trouve.

- Calmes ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont tenté de faire décoller une statue avec des pétards !

- Et alors ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que toi et tes crétins d'amis n'avaient jamais essayés de faire pareil.

Remus fit la grimace.

- Le crétin d'ami te remercie, intervint-il, offusqué. Et te confirme qu'ils n'ont jamais essayé de faire décoller une statue avec des pétards.

- Désolée, lâcha Lily avec un grand sourire qui démentait la sincérité de ses paroles.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Peter. C'est James qu'on a essayé de faire voler.

- Je tiens à rappeler que c'était une idée de Sirius ! précisa James, inquiet que Lily puisse penser qu'il avait des idées aussi stupides, bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour ça.

Remus sourit. Il se sentait mieux maintenant que James et Lily les avaient rejoints. Surtout que leur relation semblait s'améliorer, Lily n'ayant pas encore giflé James depuis qu'ils étaient assis à table, et Remus était heureux pour son ami. Peter riait aussi, et Remus se dit qu'il était vraiment bien, là, entouré de ses amis. Enfin, de presque tous ses amis.

- Il me manque, Sirius, lâcha-il tout à trac.

Un grand silence se fit autour de la table. Ses camarades le dévisagèrent et Remus prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et tenta de s'expliquer. Ou de se justifier, selon les points de vue.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça fait drôle d'être ici sans lui. C'est plus calme que d'habitude. C'est Lily qui est là à sa place, c'est peut être pour ça. Enfin, c'est bien que tu sois là Lily, hein, pour une fois. Enfin, non, pas pour une fois, c'est bien quand tu es là, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça n'est pas pareil. D'habitude, Sirius est là en train de crier, d'attirer l'attention, et de nous faire part de ses idées soi-disant géniales et réellement idiotes. C'est ça qui manque.

Bon, en fait, là, il était plutôt en train de s'enfoncer. Ce que lui confirma le sourire de Lily, qui, d'abord vainqueur, se mua peu à peu en un rictus carnassier.

- En fait, on est vraiment en vacances, quoi, commenta sèchement Peter, dévoré par la jalousie suite à l'annonce de Remus.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Ca ne ressemblait guère à Peter de dire de telles choses. Une remarque que Sirius lui avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la matinée lui revint en mémoire. Sirius lui avait dit avoir l'impression que Peter était fâché contre lui, et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. James avait rigolé en disant qu'il avait probablement du dire une ânerie. Maintenant, il se disait que Sirius avait peut être raison, et qu'il devrait en parler à Peter.

Remus n'avait rien entendu, fixé sur Lily qui accaparait toute son attention. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un oiseau qu'un chat s'apprêtait à dévorer. C'était assez ironique quand on pensait qu'il était, lui, un prédateur parmi les plus terrifiants. Enfin, seulement une nuit par mois. Mais quand même.

Mais James le sauva en tendant soudain le doigt vers une des fenêtres de l'établissement.

- Regardez ! En parlant de l'agité, le voila ! Mais il est tout seul, Emily n'est pas avec lui.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la direction indiquée.

- Il n'y a personne, fit Remus.

- Déçu Remus ? lança Lily.

- Pas du tout. J'aurais été assez fâché, à vrai dire, qu'il ait planté Emily après lui avoir proposé de passer l'après midi en sa compagnie.

Remus était sincère. Il était resté quelque peu vexé que Sirius se soit immiscé dans ses projets, et aussi qu'Emily ait changé d'avis aussi rapidement.

Lily lui sourit. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Remus. Black avait besoin de grandir un peu et une après midi à faire du shopping avec Emily lui remettrait les idées en place. Plus aucune fille du dortoir ne voulait y aller avec elle, tellement la jeune fille pouvait être épuisante quand elle se lançait dans cette activité. Peu charitable, Lily espérait que même le grand et intenable Sirius Black n'y résisterait pas.

- Le revoila ! s'écria de nouveau James.

Il se leva pour désigner Sirius à ses amis, mais, encore une fois, celui-ci avait disparu dans la foule.

- Tu as des visions James ? ricana Peter.

- Potter, si tu cherches une excuse pour te défiler de tes devoirs de préfets, oublie tout de suite ! le prévint Lily.

James pinça les lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Et il était certain que Sirius les espionnait. Mais pourquoi son ami ne venait-il pas les rejoindre ? Et où était Emily ? Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il se promit de questionner Sirius à propos de son étrange comportement dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Bientôt, il fut temps de rentrer à Poudlard, et James et Lily allèrent battre le rappel des plus jeunes, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ne s'était perdu sur le chemin du retour. A la demande de Remus, Peter et lui allèrent les aider.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de remonter le chemin menant à Poudlard, James s'arrêta brusquement, et ils le regardèrent, étonnés.

- Qu'y a-t-il James? demanda Remus.

- Où sont Sirius et Emliy? On ne les a pas vus depuis le début de l'après midi.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, concéda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils doivent être déjà retournés à la salle commune, proposa Peter. Rentrons, je suis sûr que nous allons les y retrouver. Et puis Sirius n'est pas du genre à se perdre.

- D'accord, répondit James.

Mais il était quand même soucieux. Avant qu'il ne se sépare, Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils rentreraient ensemble à Poudlard, et il trouvait étrange qu'il ait changé d'avis sans même le prévenir.

Ils étaient presque rendus dans la tour quand une tornade blonde s'abattit sur Remus.

- Ah! Remus! Je serais toi, je ne rentrerais pas dans la salle commune pour le moment.

Remus regarda la jeune fille et il lui fallut un instant pour reconnaitre Tatiana, l'amie de Lily. Il la questionna du regard, l'incitant à développer les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas aller dans la salle commune.

- Sirius semble avoir décidé d'organiser un défilé en ton honneur, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Il a convié toutes les filles de Gryffondor, à partir de la cinquième année, à participer, ainsi que quelques filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

- Quoi ?

L'horreur se fit nettement sentir dans la voix de Remus. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier les dires de Tatiana, et fit demi tour pour prendre la fuite. L'expérience lui avait appris que ça valait généralement mieux quand Sirius avait des idées pareilles.

Malheureusement pour lui, il put à peine faire un pas que Lily l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras. Avec un sourire particulièrement effrayant, elle déclara:

- Ne te sauve pas Remy-chou ! Ca serait dommage de manquer ça...

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je vous promets de répondre à toutes, et n'hésitez pas critiquer s'il le faut, j'accepte aussi les critiques quand elles sont constructives.

La suite le plus vite possible ! (et je ne fixe pas de date, je risque de ne pas m'y tenir, je me connais... ^^;)

A bientôt!


End file.
